Gale (Gallifray) Dow
by cathyspur89
Summary: My first fan fic. This is a story, that took on a life of its own in my head. I may add more later. Chapter ideas welcome.
1. Chapter 1

My first story post.

Don't known anything about beta readers or how to ask one to read my post.

If you could leave a comment or something, I would a pretiate it.

Pardon my spelling.

(_**10**__**th**__** Doctor story)~Gale/Gallifray Dow**_

This is more a prolog then a chapter.

This Gale's story, more or less.

I will repost this page of the story once I have done some work on it.

Please, read on and enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

(_**10**__**th**__** Doctor story)~Gale/Gallifray Dow**_

~~ _**Gale, The Doctor's Human daughter**_

Gale walked down the street with no real destination in mind. She had been looking for the base of UNIT or TORCHWOOD, but had no success finding either one.

Her mom Ang told her that her dad vanished before she could really remember him. All Ang had of his was some stories he had written and that he some times mentioned Unit for no reason at all.

Gale turned and walked over to the edge of the river and watched the water lap against the wall.

After a few minutes, Gale feels someone tapping her shoulder. She turns and sees two men in uniform standing there.

One states "you have been looking around for something or someone, is that right?," Gale nodded, "then you are to come with us" and they reach for her.

Unfortunately for them, Gale is fast witted and fast footed; almost knowing what they were going to do next. She dodged them both and slipped between them and ran off to find a hiding place. She saw an abandoned building and ducked inside to wait. The men soon pass and she resumed her walk. "That was way easy", she thought to herself.

Hours later as Gale is having a bite to eat, as a dark skinned woman wearing her uniform jacket over her regular cloths and a tall man in a long blue coat approach her. She looks up when them get close and asked "hello, can I help you with something?"

They glance at each other, then the man pulls out a devise.

Gale starts to leave, not trusting what they were doing, but finds more men standing behind her, so she sits and waits.

The man and woman look at the devise for several minutes, discussing what it said.

But soon Gale got tired of waiting and makes a break for it. Ducking some and dodging others, she gets away in a matter of seconds. She rounds a corner but falls to the ground holding her head before she got a few feet. All she can feel is a pounding inside her head and hears hundreds of voices coming from everywhere. She looks up at one point and sees the man and woman who were looking at the devise running to her, but faints before they reach her.

At the UNIT base, the Doctor was looking at some new tech that some one had dug up at what was considered an untouched area. He turned his head when he hears Martha say "set her up in here". He walks out into the hall and sees her directing other suits, as he called them, as they moved a girl into a medical-examination room. He walked over and asked, "Where did she come from?"

Martha turned sharply, but relaxed when she saw the Doctor and said "we've been tracking her activities for a few weeks and finally brought her in today. It did take two tries to get her, the first time she managed to slip between two well-trained guards and then get past several more just a few minutes ago. When we caught up to her she was acting odd, that's why I brought her here, I thought I could help her. Excuse me Doctor, I have work to do." and she walked away.

The Doctor watched Martha as she walked away for bit, then walked into the room where the girl was sleeping, but noticed that she had a breathing mask on. 'Sleeping gas maybe?' he thought. He pulled out his sonic-screwdriver and did a quick scan of her, he studied the data for a moment then looked at the girl like she shouldn't even exist. "Who are you", he wondered to himself.

The girl moaned and opened her eyes, she looked around the room trying to understand where she was. She saw the Doctor and tried to talk, but couldn't get any words out from behind the mask.

The Doctor moved the mask down so she could ask, "Where am I?"

The Doctor stated, "You are in the UNIT base. Apparently you passed out and my friend brought you in so she could help you. What is your name by the way?"

The girls' eyes lit up and tried to sit up, the Doctor attempted to get her to lie back down, but stopped when she said "my name's Gale."

The Doctor stared at her. He knew that name from somewhere, but couldn't remember why or where.

Gale slumped forward and started to breath in gasps. He gently lays her back down on the bed and replaces the mask. He stands there and watches till she falls back to sleep, then quietly leaves. He finds a quite place and thought about what that girl had said, "she couldn't have just chosen that name out of the blue, but I know of only one person…" He suddenly pulls out a book and flips through the pages till he finds the one he wants and runs off to find Martha.

In the confronts room the Doctor Martha and Jack are discussing Gale, and who she really is.

"If her name is Gale, and if she is who she says she is, why was she looking for UNIT when UNIT should have been looking after her?" asked Martha.

Jack spins a pen around on the table as he said, "maybe some one didn't want the rest of the world to know. What do you think Doctor."

The Doctor was rereading the entry in his book. He had met a woman, fell in love, had a daughter. The part he didn't understand, why he left and never told them why or where he was going. Often when he did live in one place for a while then left he told whom ever he had made an acquaintance with that he was leaving, they would ask why but he just replied "to keep you safe". So why did he not tell them this time?

The Doctor ducked just as the pen came at his head. He glared at Jack as he asked, "you got any secrets you want to share, Doc?"

The Doctor lean forward and laid the book on the table, turned it so Martha and Jack could see, and pointed out the entry he had been reading since he called them in.

"it is about the time I found someone I liked, I mean really liked, and became human just to be with her," Martha looks at the floor when he said that, but he continued as if he hadn't seen, "we dated for a short time, married, and had a child within a few years. Since I was so busy with the baby I didn't write for a while, the only entry I wrote was this;

'I need to get back and help with something, even though I have no idea what it is. I wish I could take them with me, but Ang wouldn't be happy if I took her away from what she knew. So I leave her and my only daughter, Gale who I named after a place I remember with fondness, and tell them nothing hoping they don't miss me to much.'

do you know what happened when I came back after I vanished?"

Martha shrugged, "you didn't talk much, just worked. When you finished you hung out in the lab checking out the alien tech we brought in. you didn't say a word till weeks later, right Jack."

Jack leaned back in his chair and nodded, "you were pretty quite, for you anyway. We all thought something was wrong, or you weren't you. So…oh what's this."

Someone in a white lab coat walked in and handed Martha a clipboard and said, "She looks normal on the outside, but her brain activity makes no cense." then left.

Martha studied the papers for a bit then handed them to the Doctor, saying, "Her brain activity is off the charts, even at rest. The only other person like that is you, Doctor."

The Doctor looked first at Martha then the papers. He knew his biometric data, and her's nearly matched his. 'How can this be' he thought. He put the clipboard on the table and ran his fingers threw his hair, "I had her when I was human, so she should be human. How can she have any of this, brain or otherwise. I think I need to talk to her face to face, and see what she knows."

After a full examination by Martha, they set up a room so they could record what ever she had to say and maybe see if she was put up to this. The Doctor stood outside the room and asked "is everything ready?" with nods from everyone he went in.

Gale turned and looked at the Doctor as he entered.

Their eyes locked for a moment, then she said "no one put me up to anything, mom told me everything I know. She told me when she first met you, Doctor, then met Johnny Dow. I only came to ask why you left and see if you knew where mom was?"

Everyone was stunned. How could she have known about what they wanted to ask her?

The Doctor sat down at the table they had set in the middle of the room. He looked at her for what could have been hours, but nearly jumped out of his seat when he hears in his mind 'are you going to interview me or what'. He turned so his back was to her and stuck his hands in his pockets, and felt something in one. He pulled it out; it was a chameleon arc watch. 'Why am I carrying this around', he wondered.

The Doctor sat back down across from Gale, showed her the watch and asks, "Does this mean anything to you?"

Gale stared at the watch for a while, then shook her head and said, "Yeah, reminds me of bed time. If I was fussy, dad would hold it close to my ear and I would fall asleep to the sound of it ticking."

The Doctor turned the watch so he was looking at it, "you remember seeing it before? Do you remember anything else from that time?"

"Yeah, he reacted kind of weird once. I may have grabbed the watch, or held it, he then came out of nowhere and took it from me and left. Wait, I may have opened it. Does that mean anything?"

The Doctor motion for Martha to come in, then said with her in the room, "this watch is like the one I used to hide from the family, that I hid my time lord essence. Its possible she absorbed some of it when she opened it and is only showing signs now because it took all that time to generate enough energy and turn that into time lord essence. And to top it off, her first signs of powers is telepathy, both ways apparently."

Martha stood there with her mouth wide open, but Gale stood up and stated, "So I red your mind with time-whatever powers. Explain why when I ran from those men, then out of no where have a pounding feeling in my head then hear a thousand voices talking at once?"

The Doctor looked at Gale with a stern look and said, "Your powers reacted to your high energy and desire to get away from people you didn't know and just wanted to go your own way. But I can teach you how to handle your powers and anything else that might occur because of the time lord energy. The best place to do that is either in the Tardis or a desolate planet. Jack why don't you show…"

But Gale had somehow left the room and was making her way to the nearest exit. She didn't want to start on training; she wanted to know where her mom was. She found the exit after just a quick search and heads for the closest building. As she got behind the building, she recognized the area and headed for more familiar territory. She had been walking for several minutes, when she turns feeling like some one is following her. She sees a man in a black overcoat with a hood over his eyes.

Gale looked at the man and asked, "Have you been following me. You have no idea what you're walking into. If you try anything, I'll call…" but hesitated with saying who she would call.

The man turned his head so the hood looked like he was looking at her, "whom could you call to help you. Who would help a weirdo like you, with the power to read minds."

"Yeah, and what's with the black outfit. I may have powers but you can't hide looking like that," stated Gale.

The man chuckled and raised one arm pointing in the direction she had come from.

Gale turned and could make out distant voices saying something. When she turned back the man was gone. "How did you…" but her thought was cut short by a handful of uniformed suits coming towards her. She knew she wasn't going to be some science experiment and ran for it. She made it several blocks before she fell to the ground holding her head again.

It felt worse then last time, but she had to keep moving. She pushed herself to her feet and ran for an ally she could just make out. She fell against the wall and breathing heavily as she waited for what would happen next.

Then the man in black appeared saying, "I can hide not only myself, but you as well. Just ask for me to help you and I will."

Gale felt like she would faint at any moment, but managed to say, "Please, I need your help."

The man moved so fast Gale could hardly see him, then lost all sight of anything. She tried to scream but was still too tired. When she could see, she saw that she was in what looked like a abandoned factory and was lying on a make shift bed. She was so tired, but could still feel the powers trying to do something.

The man appeared and placed something around her neck and said, "That should keep your power under control until we figure out what to do next."

Gale manages a quite thank you before falling into a deep sleep.

The man walks over to a wall and looks at something in his hand. His shoulders shake slightly like he's holding back a laugh. He then walks back to Gale and looks down at her with glowing red-black eyes.

The Doctor was mad, really mad.

Somehow Gale had managed to not only get out of Unit but evade suits that were trained to find anyone under any circumstances. He stood against the back wall as the commanding officer shouted at the men for not bringing in the girl.

When the suits finally left, Martha approached the Doctor and asked, "if she has time lord powers, can't you find her with the Tardis?"

The Doctor looked Martha straight in the eye and said, "I already tried that. She's more human then time lord right now. Powers don't make a time lord, but how would you understand your human." he stuck his hands in his pockets and left.

Martha stared at the Doctor as he walked down the hall. "I am trying to understand, but you wont let me."

Martha walked into the archives room, and found Jack looking through files. She walked over and looked over his shoulder, "what are you looking for?"

Jack snapped the file closed, holding a few papers in his hand. He placed them with a few others he had found and said, "I'm looking at the paper work preceding the Doctor's disappearance and following his return. So far I found info on a few weeks after he came back, though some mention about where others might be. You want to give me a hand?"

Martha reached for a folder, but stopped short and said as she left the room, "I better keep an eye on the Doctor, so he doesn't come in here and find you looking through his 'life' files, so to speak."

Gale woke up and looked around the building.

It wasn't pretty, or big except for the one room.

She walked around and saw the man again. Walked over she asked, "If you know so much do you know why I ran away?"

The man nodded and said, "not only do I know, but can do what they wouldn't. I can make you human, and you never have to worry about powers or the father that left you as a baby."

Gale stared at him. 'Could he really make me human, and take the powers away,' she wondered. She said, "What do I need to do to do this? I wont be anyone's lab rat."

The man spoke in a slightly deeper voice, "I have a machine that can take your powers. It can do the whole process, you just have to 'sit' in it while I flip a few switches."

Gale was thrilled, but said, "I should see what he thinks about it. Maybe he might want to be there when it happens. I mean, once I do it I'm not going to be his little girl any more."

The man nodded and waved his black coat over her. She found her self just out the UNIT base, and off to the side of a blue box. 'Odd' she thought, glancing at the box, and went in the building. It was quite for a base that was supposedly filled with uniformed men. She entered a door and saw the Doctor looking at the papers stating what they had found when they had examined her.

When she cleared her throat, the Doctors head jerked up. When he saw her he just started talking, "where were you, why did you run off? I said I would train you to use your powers. If you keep going like this you might…"

But now it was Gale's turn to be mad, "you set me up in a room like a test subject, and when did I ever say I wanted to keep my powers. I meet someone who can make me human. I only came here to see if you wanted to come or not. You're so bent on what you want for me you haven't considered what I want. Mainly finding my mom. But then again, if you did ever care, you wouldn't have left in the first place." and ran out of the building.

The Doctor stared after her thinking "you've done it again. Why can't you understand their side of things? But then again, if I did understand Martha would still be traveling with me."

Jack rounded the corner and asked, "did I hear Gale, where is she?"

"She was here, but ran off when I couldn't see her side of things. She said she found someone to help her be human. Wait, no one can make her human again, not on Earth. Go set up a search for any unusually high energy readings and pin point the exact location. I hope I'm not to late." then the Doctor ran off.

"So this machine takes my powers and makes me human, right?" Gale asked as the man showed her the machine.

The man had taken her to the building he said he was 'storing the machine'. It was large, she would give him that, but couldn't see how it would take her powers and all.

The man was looking at a screen as he said, "Takes your powers and put them to use in another way. Now sit down and breath this," and held out a breathing mask with a medicine tube on the other end.

Gale stared at the tube and asked, "What's in there? Is it safe?"

"Perfectly safe. It will make the process easier. Now just sit here and…good." the man held the tube as Gale breathed whatever was in it and started to doze off.

After a few minutes she fell into the man's arms, fast asleep. He carried her over to a lift, and went up to the covered area of the machine.

A third arm appeared and pulled the cover off, revealing a hole large enough to hold an adult. Another arm appeared and he locked her in place with clamps on her ankles and wrists.

He stood back and admired his work of genius. He would have the power to live forever, and the Doctor's daughter would help him do it. Back on the ground he turned on the engine from the main switch, closed and lock the cover for the switch with a dead lock. He knew the Doctor wouldn't be far behind.

At UNIT the scanners were going off all over the building. Jack and Martha ran in to see what they had picked up.

"Is this what the Doctor was looking for. The energy is off the charts for a normal machine, what could it be for?" Jack asked as he look at the screen showing a power drop for a mile around an old building.

"I-I don't know. What…Doctor." Martha nearly yelled as the Doctor walked in.

He studied the map, and figured out the only location anyone could hide a machine to take anything from someone. He turned to Martha and asked, "I need you to get together the best medical team you can and go to that building and wait for me. If I'm in time then Gale will need all the help we can give her."

Before she said a word, the Doctor ran out of the room and headed for the building. As he neared it he could hear something speeding up and quickened his pace.

The Doctor ran in to the building, thinking, "I should have kept you with me. If I had told you, you would have been better prepared".

He rounded a corner and stumbled to a halt. In front of him was a machine, and in the center was Gale.

The Doctor looked everywhere to find a way to get to her and get her out, but found nothing.

He stood there staring up at her, hopping the machine wouldn't work.

Then Gale's head started to move, she looked at the Doctor and said weakly, "daddy, is that you?"

The Doctor said, "I'm here Gale. I'm sorry I didn't tell you or your mother why I left or where I went. When you grabbed the watch I should have done something to protect you from not only your powers but others that would take advantage of your power. I'm so sorry." and tears started to slowly flow down his face.

Laugher rang threw the room causing both the Doctor and Gale to look around.

Up on a high platform, just a few feet from where Gale was hooked up, the black man appeared. "What do you think Doctor. I built it for you to take your endless energy and use it for my own purposes. But then I found her, she was perfect. She had no idea what was going on, and didn't want anything to do with you."

The Doctor balled both hands into fist and asked, "What did you say to her?"

The man laughed again, "I told her I could make her normal, take away her powers and make her all human. But I didn't say how or if she would survive."

Gale said with what strength she had left, "I'm sorry I left, I didn't want to be a lab rat. I didn't want to have to worry if my powers did go crazy and if I couldn't handle it, that I might hurt someone by accident. I want to go home daddy, please help." and started sobbing.

"I don't think so," and the man started the machine.

It made a horrid sound, but all the Doctor could hear was the sound of Gale screaming from what the machine was doing to her. He had to do something before it drained her life away.

He remembered that she showed strong telepathic powers. He shouted up to her, "Gale you can fight this, use your powers."

Gale could just make out what the Doctor had said, and when she felt she could talk said, "what if they go haywire, I don't want to hurt…" but could take the strain no longer and screamed with new tears running down her face.

The Doctor knew she was scared, but also knew if she could focus her powers just enough she could break free. He yelled again, "focus your power on the machine around you. Focus on the clamps on your wrist and ankles, on the engine, the controls. Just focus and your powers can free you."

Gale heard him and tried to focus on the clamps, but they seemed to be held by a lock of some sort; she then tried the engine but couldn't figure out where it was exactly; then tried the controls. She locked on and forced all and any power still in her through the controls then blacked out from the effort.

But that was enough. The whole thing started to smoke; sparks and bits of metal were flying in ever direction.

As the blacked-coat man tried to get away, he fell and his coat fell off, showing he wasn't even human.

The Doctor looked at the machine and wondered if they would get out before it exploded.

The clamps holding Gale gave way almost all at one, but The Doctor ran in and caught her just in time. He ran out and made it just as the building holding everything involved went up like fireworks. He set her down and checked her pulse, it seemed fast some how. He pulled out his stethoscope and listened, he could hear two faint heart beats. Two hearts! He smiled, and thought to himself 'your becoming more and more time-lord by the minute.'

Gale's eyes fluttered opened before she asked in a weak voice, "did I do it?"

The Doctor held her in his arms and said, "Yes, you did it. The machine is gone and your free."

Gale smiled a small smile, "good. Why do I feel so cold?" she shook ever so slightly.

The Doctor laid her down, pulled off his large coat and wrapped her in it, "you drained yourself of most of your strength. Don't worry, I know people who can help you recover from it."

At that moment Martha ran over with a medical team and placed Gale on a gurney.

After several long days of medical treatment, Gale's core temperature was back to human normal.

It took several more days before she even woke up, but the Doctor stayed by her side till she opened her eyes and looked at him.

For a normal human it would have taken several weeks to fully recover, but Gale was back on her feet in a matter of days.

Once back on her feet, and Martha gave her a clean bill of health, the Doctor showed Gale the Tardis.

The Doctor gave her a quick tour of the Tardis, when they got back to the control room he asked, "So, what do you think?"

Gale stared at it all, still trying to take it all in. the fact that she was becoming a time lord and also less human, "its big inside, but it looks small outside. How is it doing it?"

The Doctor smiled and said, "You'll find out for yourself, because I invite you to travel with me, to see what I see. What do you say?"

Gale stared at him. He just asked her to travel and see the universe and be with him. But then remembered what had happened just a few weeks/months ago. She looked him straight in the eye and said, "Thank you for the offer, and I hope it will still be there after I say," she took a deep breath, "No."

The Doctor looked hurt as he asked, "did I do something wrong? We can go find your mom, or see what…" he was stumbling for words. He didn't want her to leave after he just found and nearly lost her.

Gale shook her head and said, "its not what you did, not exactly. You go on your adventures and leave the Earth open to an alien attack.

They need a time-lord to help them, and now they have one that can stay.

I know you go because you are running from your distant past or from things you have done that you had no control over the outcome. But I have no past that would make me want to leave.

I will stay and help everyone when you are gone, and work with you when you return. And with the collar that 'thing' gave me, I can handle just about anything that comes my way." and smiled with the collar swinging in her hand.

The Doctor walked over and took Gale's hand in his, and they walked back outside the Tardis.

They stood there looking at the city.

The Doctor suddenly said, "Oh, you might need this if you ever want to come with Me." and places a key to the Tardis in her hand.

Gale looked at it for a moment, then closed her fingers around it. She was starting to tear up, but managed to asked, "I have one request. Can I have my own sonic-screwdriver?"

The Doctor smiled and disappeared for only a moment, reappeared and handed her own sonic-screwdriver.

Gale turned it this way and that looking at the design and seeing where all the buttons were.

The Doctor chuckled, 'now you look like a time lord', he thought to himself.

Gale stuck the screwdriver in her pocket and then grabbed the Doctor in a hug.

Slightly startled by the sudden emotion, but wrapped his arms around her.

They stood there over looking the city, listening to the sound of birds and planes over head and people, cars and machines down below mixing into a symphony of noise, and they didn't care one bit.

The Doctor pulled away from Gale slightly and looked down at her, "I think I've figured out why I didn't tell your mother where I was going or why. It was because of you, Gale." the Doctor said as he looked into Gale's eyes.

Gale was stunned by the reason, "but, why me? I'm your daughter, you could have…"

The Doctor jumped in, "its because your are my daughter, and because of what happened with the fob watch. But I know now how I went about it was wrong, and all I can do now is try and be with you if you'll let me."

Gale smiled back and tried to wrap her arms further around him.

The Doctor chuckled in his throat, it would take time to get use to this, and wrapped his arms further around her. He knew he had to leave soon, but not right away.

Gale Jack and Martha stood outside UNIT, seeing the Doctor off for his next adventure. His head popped out and asked, "You can still come with me, you know there's plenty of room for you."

Gale smiled and shook her head, "I stand by what I said before. I'm needed here. Maybe another time. I've heard a group needs more hands." and Jack pats her on the shoulder.

The Doctor face turned from a happy-sad look to a stern one and said, "if I find you did anything, I'll…"

Jack said in his defense, "I'll treat her as if she were family."

The Doctor then looked at Martha, who said, "I'll keep an eye on both of them. By the way I hope you don't mind I enrolled her in school. She may be your daughter and clever, but she needs a proper education."

The Doctor smiled and asked, "Is the school the same one that a certain three teens I know go to as well?"

Martha giggled and stepped back along with Jack and Gale as the Doctor went back in the Tardis and started the engine.

It slowly rose off the ground and faded away.

Gale tried to keep from crying, but failed miserable. Her whole body shook as she cried. She knew she could call him and he would be back in an instant, standing in the doorway of the Tardis ready to take her in his arms and show her the galaxies and beyond. She felt something against her face, turned to see Jack trying to dry the tears from her face. She wiped her face a few times with her sleeve, but gave up trying to control them. She fell to her knees, not from crying which was slowing down, but from trying to get her head around everything. Being time lord and not human, and what was a time lord, how was she supposed to be one.

Jack picked Gale up in his arms, she fell limp the moment he did, and carried her back to his base TORCHWOOD. She could sleep off everything that had happened and try to get back to a more normal life.


	3. Chapter 3

(_**10**__**th**__** Doctor story)~Gale/Gallifray Dow**_

~~ _**Gale Dow; Time Child**_

One month, one tiny month to try and get back to normalcy.

Gale leaned against the window of the car and looked out.

They were taking her to a house that would be closer to her new school.

School, that was a weird word, she had left because she was smart and had been teased and bullied because of it. She recently thought that her smarts were because she had some time-lord in her or something.

In the past few months she had found out her dad was the Doctor, an alien with two hearts, and then learned she was turning into a time lord, and still didn't know what that meant.

All in one day she had been tricked into being attached to a machine that almost stole her life away, then be saved by her dad. Well, he just told her to use her time lord powers.

The car stopped in front of a house with two people waiting to greet her.

Gale stepped out and the woman said, "welcome, my name is Sarah-Jane and this is my son Luke."

But Gale hadn't really heard her, she was looking at Luke. He was tall and kind of cute, she stopped herself before she said it out loud.

They all went inside and showed Gale where she would stay until UNIT found someone to live on the street and look after her proper. After quickly unpacking her bags, they went upstairs and showed her the attic.

"this is where we do our part to protect the Earth, I hope you'll join us in our efforts?" Sarah said as she beamed with pride. Luke started to show her some alien tech they had, when Sarah remembers something and said, "Mr. Smith, I need you."

The back wall that Gale thought was a chimney, split down the middle, moved to the side revealing panels full of tech boards. The top moved up which hide a large screen. When it finished changing, it said, "yes, Sarah Jane?"

Sarah guided Gale over to stand in front of the computer as she introduced it, "this is Mr. Smith, my super computer that does most of the tech leg work so to speak. He also acts as a video confronts screen when he calls, and don't think he hasn't told me."

Gale looked at Sarah-Jane, a little ashamed, and asked, "does he know about time lords. The specifics I mean, like mental capacity and life span and…"

Sarah giggled, "you can ask your dad when he calls. Why don't you get some sleep. Luke and I will get a few things you'll need for school tomorrow."

"mistress", a robot dog said as it rolled into the room.

Sarah knelt down and said, "oh, and this is K9. He traveled with the Doctor to, he probably has a few stories to tell about him."

Sarah lead Gale back to her room to rest.

Gale laid down, but was to nervous to sleep. All she could think about was going back to school, and everything that happened that made her leave in the first place.

K9 rolled in and sat at the foot of her bed, acting like a watch dog.

Gale smiled, 'Sarah asked him to stay with me', closed her eyes and fell asleep.

At school the next day, Luke was showing Gale around when Clyde and Rani came over.

Clyde asked, "who's your friend?"

"oh, this is Gale, she's staying with us till other arrangements can be made. Gale this is Clyde and Rani, their my mates." he pointed in turn as he said their names.

"so Gale, you know who you are staying with right?" asked Rani looking Gale in the eye.

Gale said without batting a eyelash, "a former companion of - of the Doctor, Sarah-Jane and her son Luke."

Rani and Clyde looked worriedly at each other, but then the bell rang and they headed for class.

At lunch they sat together, and Rani asked, "you sounded like you were going to say something other then The Doctor. Care to say what you were planning to say."

They all looked at Gale, waiting for her response.

Gale looked them all before saying, "I was going to say, my dad, the Doctor."

They all looked at her with wide eyes and open mouths. The Doctor's daughter.

"how can you be his daughter, I know he looks human but he's a time-lord and all. I thought…" Clyde started to asked, but Gale interrupted and told the whole story.

How the Doctor became human, she had found the watch that had his time-lord powers, and absorbed some of it, then he became the Doctor again.

How she found him, found out she was becoming a time-lord, and how he saved her from a creature that wanted her powers so it could live forever.

After hearing her story, everyone was stunned for a bit. Then Rani asked, "so what is Gale short for, or is about the wind or something."

Gale looked at Rani and said, "I was named after the Doctor's home planet. I can't remember how to say it though."

At that moment the bell rang for the afternoon classes.

Gale's next class was the same as Rani's so they walked to it together.

"Oh, I should warn you, my dad is principal of the school. So I suggest not being a class clown like Clyde sometimes is," Rani said.

Gale shrugged, "yeah, well, I'm more brainy then clown, I think that anyway."

When class ended for the day, they all walked back to Sarah's place to talk.

On the way Gale was saying how it was different having powers, how they would go their own way and knock her out for a moment or two. She was pulling her collar out of her bag, when a woman pushed right past her. She turned to see who it was, caught sight of her eyes, then grabbed her head in pain.

"what do we do?" Rani asked as she watch Gale having some kind of brain attack.

Clyde grabbed the collar off the ground and placed it around Gale's neck. Instantly she let go of her head and relaxed a bit. With Luke on one side and Clyde on the other they help her walk the rest of the way to Sarah-Jane's house.

After telling his mum what school was like with Gale there, he told her what happened just before they got home.

Sarah went straight to Gale and held her in her arms.

Gale still didn't understand what it meant to be a time lord, and just gave up on it for now and hugged her in return.

Sarah finally pulled away and said, "we should call your dad and tell him…"

But Gale wouldn't have it, and stopped her mid-sentence "no don't. it was just an accident. Maybe a delayed reaction to being at school or something. Either way I'm fine now. I'm going up stairs to start on my homework." and walked up stairs.

"maybe she doesn't want to bother him." suggested Rani.

"yeah, or she wants to figure it out for herself. Either way she needs us to support her, in more ways than one." Clyde said as he rubbed his shoulder.

Up stairs though, Gale was not feeling so good. Her mind felt like it was going in two different directions. She put the collar on while she did her homework, hopping it might control whatever was going on in her head.

The next few days went by in a flash, going to school then going back to Sarah-Jane's to talk and see if aliens were on Earth doing anything. Mostly there was no activity.

The following Thursday night everyone was hanging out at Sarah's.

The four of them were playing a card game that Gale had thought up.

It was really a way for her to practice her powers. Clyde Luke and Rani each drew a card, then asked in turn what card they had.

Gale would then guess the card. She only missed every seventh or eighth.

They were just starting to having fun when they hear, "incoming message." and around the corner came K9.

Sarah-Jane asked, "from whom?"

K9's ears twitched as he said, "the Doctor."

Everyone jumped up and ran up stairs, except Gale who slowly got up and walked.

They reached the attic and all started to talk at once.

The Doctor smiled and waited for them to finish.

Sarah stood by the door and saw Gale walk in and asked, "are you eager to talk to him. I can ask the others to wait down stairs so you two can talk privately, if you want."

But all Gale did was stand against the back wall, trying to hide herself.

The others talked for another several minutes before Sarah told them to go and wait down stairs for a bit.

They walked down stairs, slowly, and Sarah gave Gale the signal to go ahead.

Once alone though, Gale still didn't go within view range of the screen.

The Doctor knew she was hiding and said, "Gale come closer so I can see you. I have missed you a lot, I really have. Please let me see you."

Slowly Gale walked toward the screen until she was three feet away and looking up at her dad. She said in a broken voice, "hi."

The Doctor looked at her with a straight face for only a second, then smiled at her and said, "I can tell your time-lord powers are coming along. I hope you aren't staying up late or causing trouble?"

Gale looked at the floor and remained silent.

The Doctor was now worried, was she mad at him for something. Had she wanted to come with him after all. He asked, "Gale what is it? Are you ok? You've got me worried."

Gale looked up at him with the eyes of a small child and said, "I saw mom, and touched her. I think touching her is somehow changing me back to human, and it hurts."

The Doctor yelled a little to loudly, "Mr. Smith, could you scan Gale for me then send me the results."

It only took a moment to scan her, but minutes for the Doctor to read the data. He took off his glasses and said, "something has changed, but I don't know what. What I really don't get is how you saw your mother, when a report was filed for a missing person on her before you even started looking for me. Here take a look." a police report on Ang appeared on screen.

Gale tried to study it, but started to feel ill.

At that moment both K9 and Sarah came in.

Sarah helped her into a chair and K9 did a closer scan of her.

As K9 scanned, Gale asked while she held back tears, "what is happening to me? Why do I feel so sick?"

K9 pulled away and said, "less bio change more mental change."

Sarah suggested, "so when she saw who she thought was her mum, she thought she had to be more like her. Is that about right?"

The Doctor had gone off screen, but the link was still there.

Gale thought he was trying to hide from her, that she had done something wrong.

He was soon back and but looked focus on something else. "I'll come by as soon as I can. Mean while keep her in her room and let her rest. I have an idea who or what is doing this, but I need to check a few things first. Gale, hang on till I get there, ok." and ended the connection.

Sarah-Jane helped Gale back to her room to sleep, then back down stairs to explain what was going on to the others.

The moment she entered the room, they started bombarding her with questions.

"is she all right"

"is something wrong"

"what can we do to help?"

Sarah waved them over towards the couch, and told them what happened. She finished with, "we just have to keep an eye on her and call him if it gets worse. She'll be staying home until it is sorted out."

"after just a few days, and she gets to stay home sick. I'd call her lucky." Clyde stated in an annoyed voice.

Luke said, "yeah, but its not her choose. Now though her dad, the Doctor knows and is coming back to help. But I don't think she wants that."

"why not. He's her dad, I think she would want to see him and talk to him as much as she can when they aren't together." Sarah said

Rani commented, " when she talks about him, she sounds proud but never looks up when she says it. Maybe she thinks she can't measure up to him."

"doesn't she know she doesn't have to measure up to him. He loves her just for being her, not for trying to be like him. Its to late to tell her now though. I'll tell her in the morning." Sarah said, sounding shocked.

After the others left for school, Sarah-Jane readied herself to go out. She walked up stairs and told Gale, "I'm going out for a bit. I shouldn't be long." but all she heard was quite snoring coming from Gale's room.

Gale mumbled something in her sleep but didn't wake up, she didn't even hear someone behind her laughing at what it was about to do.

Hours later Sarah came home, first thing she did was check on Gale. She walked up to her door and said, "sorry I was gone so long, I encountered Rani's mother and she wouldn't let me go for anything. Gale are you…"then opened the door and screamed "NO!" Gale was gone.

She looked everywhere for a sign of where she was, but didn't even find a note. She ran up stairs to the attic, "Mr. Smith, I need you." the wall opened to show the computer. "Mr. Smith, did anything come inside the house while I was gone?" there was a slight whirring before Mr. Smith said, "a strange energy reading in Gale's room, about twelve minutes after you left. The reading is almost identical to the," and a image appeared on screen. The Trickster.

They had fought him twice before, the first time he tried to destroy the Earth by keeping Sarah-Jane from existing and then tried it again by using a man to get to her threw her heart and nearly trapping them in a in-between world. This time he was trying to get to the Doctor through his newly found daughter.

Before the bell even rang for class to end for the day, Luke Clyde and Rani were running to get to Sarah-Jane's house. She had Mr. Smith call them and tell them what had happened. They entered the attic as Sarah-Jane was trying to contact the Doctor and tell him what was going on.

Clyde was the first to say, "I thought we were done with the Trickster. You would think he might leave, or just vanish."

"yeah, but this a first for him. He took Gale when she was asleep. She probably slept right through him entering her room and taking her. Was there any other sign, of maybe, where he took her? Maybe a trail or something." Rani asked.

As Mr. Smith searched for a way to contact the Doctor, he said, "the only energy reading is in her room, and lasted only one minute. Sarah Jane, in coming call from the Doctor."

The Doctor's face appeared on screen. Sarah shooed the others out so she could tell him everything without interruptions. With the connection being so odd, she had to tell him everything they had learned and ended with, "you might be better off coming and looking at the data yourself."

The Doctor fiddled with something in his hand that he had off screen, and said, "I'll be there as fast as I can. The Tardis may or may not allow me to get in a proper time. So…oh, excuse me." and lost the connection.

The Doctor shifted through all the data Mr. Smith had sent him of his scan of Gale. She looked fine, but her reaction was of more fear then pain. She had only learn who and what she becoming a little over a month ago, now seeing her mom.

"but how could she?" he thought and brought up the report.

A young woman disappeared while out shopping. Maybe he just needed to go back and be with her and she would stabilize.

The Tardis lurched again and nearly sent the Doctor to the floor. He flipped a few controls and thought, "hang on till I can get there Gale, please." the Tardis zoomed through space, trying to get its bearings.

The building the Trickster and Ang were hiding in had been abandoned for years, it hadn't been torn down because it was easier to just leave it. Ang paced back and forth in front of the room that Gale was sleeping in, she looked at the Tricksters and asked, "and Gale will be fine, she wont have any side effects from what is about to happen?"

The Tricksters turned to her and said, "she will be fine. The time lord essence in her will be gone, and she will be your daughter once again. And our agreement was that in return for her you would hand over the Doctor."

Ang crossed her arms, "yeah, the way he ran off for no good reason, you can do what you want with him. She and I will live together in a perfect world, controlled by you. You I'm still not sure of but if it all goes according to you plan, what do I care what else happens. I'm going up on the roof for bit, just need some air." she stepped out onto the roof and looked over the city. She knew he was out there somewhere, and soon he would be gone and she and Gale would be together forever.

The Tardis sat by the swing in the back, while the Doctor got the lowdown on what has happened since he last called.

Sarah-Jane finished by showing him the energy reading that matched the Trickster from their other encounters.

The Doctor took off his glasses and said, "he is really getting on my nerves, first he went after you and I wasn't there to help then he went for you and tried to get at me at the same time. Now his got Gale, but that is his last mistake and most fatal one. Mr. Smith search for a building that hasn't been used for several years, one that isn't marked for demolition."

Mr. Smith searched the archives and said, "only one matched the criteria. Here is the location." and a map popped up on screen. An old rusted building out on the edge of town.

The Doctor ran to his Tardis then back out, saying as the others headed for the car, "mind if I ride with you. Better to leave the Tardis where I can find it again, and if he wants it he'll have to come get it." they all piled into Sarah-Jane's car and drove as fast as they could to the building.

The Trickster said they needed a more appropriate scene for the Doctor's down fall, so Ang moved Gale to the end of a long hall way that lead straight outside. Moments later they here tires screeching. The Trickster laughed, "now it has begun."

They all climbed out and looked at the building. It was tall and looked like it should have fallen over years ago. They all ran inside the only open door they saw, the Doctor in the lead, and spotted the Trickster at the other end standing by a woman, in front of Gale who was still asleep.

The Doctor approached as he asked, "why are you doing this? What could you possible get from kidnapping Gale?"

The Trickster smiled and said, "what I always want, chaos. I assume you remember this woman next to me."

Ang stepped forward and looked the Doctor straight in the eye, and stated, "you left us, not a word of where or why, just left.

I couldn't forget you, or should I say Johnny Dow, so I went looking as soon as Gale was old enough to be on her own. She even surprised me when her school grades shot up so fast when she was just a few years old.

I original left her with friends of mine, but she didn't like it and ran off.

I didn't learn about it until after I had been with this thing for a while. He also told me what you really are, so I shifted my goal from finding you to finding and protecting her.

When I finally caught up to her, she was different, she reminded me of you. He told me she was becoming like you, a time lord thing. He agreed to spare me and Gale, let us live in his world and turn her back to normal, before you got involved."

Now it was the Doctor staring not at Ang, but the Trickster as he stated, "so you think she'll be normal, human, when he's done. Not likely. Because if I vanish from all history, so does she. Do you know why? Because I'm her dad. Not her dad-dad, but I hold all the genetic data to show that we are related. As for her grades, that's just astounding. She never told me, she probably didn't tell anyone because of what she went through in school. She ran off because you left, you gave her all those stories about me, then just left. I assume you told her a reason for leaving, but she was a kid and just wanted you not your friends. So now I ask you, what are you going to do?"

Ang stood there, realizing he was right. If he's gone so is Gale. She turned around and at looked Gale. She looked fast asleep, but her head rose off the mat she was on and looked up at her mum.

Ang said with tears in her eyes, "I did what I thought was best. For you. I was heading to the last place I found a record of you being. I was crossing the street and was hit by a car. The person drove off scared and left me there, lying in the road. I was miles from anywhere, then he showed up and told me he would help me. I didn't know what else to do so I agreed. This is all my fault, I'm sorry Gale."

Gale couldn't managed to stand but said, "you can stop him. He gets power from people who agree to help him cause chaos. Brake your agreement, I can't and dad can't, only you. Please." her head fell back on to the mat, her eyes closed from using what energy she had left.

Ang stood there not knowing what to do, then looked at the Doctor. He nodded, slightly, but Ang saw. She turned to the Trickster and said, "I break my agreement with you. You need some ones words to get power, and I think those same words can take you down. So I say leave and never return." she then grabbed at something on his belt, pulled and broke it.

The Trickster screamed and vanished, leaving Ang standing and waiting for what would happen next.

The Doctor ran past her and checked Gale for injuries.

Ang slowly turned toward them both and said, "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused."

The Doctor looked up at Ang, he had once loved her but what he had done had changed her. He stood up with Gale in his arms and said, "I'm sorry for what I did. If I had stayed or told you, maybe things would have turned out better. Unfortunately your time is now up here. The Trickster was the one keeping you alive, with him gone you only have minutes."

Ang thought she might cry, but didn't for some reason, instead she stroked Gale's hair as she said her last words, "yeah well, its one way to go. If she doesn't hear me tell her later, that I always loved her. Even when I was looking for you, I always phoned home to see how she was doing. Why is it when your life isn't ending in a matter of minutes you think of something amazing to say, but something tells me you know what I'm trying to say. I only have one request." she leaned in and kissed the Doctor on the lips.

As Ang pulled away, her form started to wisp away like ribbons in the wind. Moments later she was gone.

They all stood there, they didn't know what to say after what they had just seen.

Gale groaned in the Doctor's arms and dug her face further into his shirt. He smiled down at her and walked out of the building.

Back in the attic the Doctor was giving Gale a look over for anything that the Trickster may have left behind. When he was satisfied he sat down on the couch in the corner, "you're fit as a fiddle, well for someone who hasn't finished completely changing your bio-works anyway."

Gale was pacing back and forth in front of Mr. Smith, like she was thinking vary hard on something.

The Doctor leaned forward and asked, "are you alright?"

Gale turned and looked a bit startled at seeing him, like she had forgotten he was there. She asked, "what does it mean to be a time lord?"

The Doctor slowly rose to his feet and walked over to her.

Gale back up a few steps not knowing what he would do.

The Doctor cupped the side of her face with his hand and said, "is that what has you so fragmented. Being a time lord isn't that special. You live a few hundred more years then most, if you train your powers you can see time. But what do you want to know exactly?"

Gale breathed a sigh of relief and asked, "what do you do with your emotions? I try to hide them but they come out anyway. I mean, I see you being so cool calm and collected. You never looked scared, your always ready to go in, almost head first to help someone. How do I do that, be like you?"

Doctor smiled and replied, "you have to train to hide them. You are just becoming a time-lord, you don't need to worry about that. You'll be with people that understand you haven't mastered you powers and will help when I'm not here. As for you wanting to be like me, don't, just be you. But for now why don't we go down stairs and see what the others are doing."

After a celebratory feast for defeating the Trickster again, Luke Clyde and Rani crowd around the Doctor and ask to hear about some of his adventures. He first checked with Sarah Jane, she gave a nod to say ok, and started.

While he talked, Sarah and Gale went up to the attic to talk about what Gale had on her mind.

"he has offered me to travel with him once already, and I cried right after he left. I know he'll offer again, and I don't think I can handle saying no this time. I may break down right in front of him. What do you think I should do?" Gale asked as she sat down on the couch.

Sarah sat down next to her and asked, "well, why did you say no in the first place?"

Gale looked at her hands when she answered, "because I was involved in the world child crisis. I was one of the kids, but I remember everything that happened even though no other kid knows. That's why I stayed, because I didn't want that to happen again."

Sarah held Gale close, "going through that and knowing what was going on must have scared you half to death. But if that's what's keeping you here, I think its up to you to decide what you want to do. And in the end, he may not bring it up at all. I should add that if you need a girl to talk to, I'm always here."

They stood up and Gale grabbed Sarah in a big hug, just as the Doctor came in.

"everything all right up here?" he asked as he peered around the door, making like something was in the room.

Gale giggled at his attempt at comedy, "yeah, just girl talk. I guess we better head down stairs, you'll want to get to your next adventure right." and walked past him as she headed down.

"did I miss something?" the Doctor asked as Sarah headed for the door.

Sarah gave him a side glance and said, "you should find out for yourself."

Everyone gathered inside the Tardis. Luke and the others wanted to see the inside again. Once they had said their goodbyes they left, leaving Gale Sarah and the Doctor alone.

The Doctor walked around until he stood in front of Gale and started to asked, "Gale would you like…"

Holding back tears Gale nearly shouted, "don't!"

The Doctor held Gale as she started to cry. He had seen her breakdown last time as well. He stroked her hair as he said to Sarah, "we better say our 'see you latters' now. I'm sorry we had to meat up because of another alien attack, I never seem to come when its quite. But all the same thank you for helping with Gale. She is having a rough time letting go of her human half and letting in the time lord half."

Sarah nodded her agreement, "she's not the only one who is having trouble, am I right Doctor?"

The Doctor smiled as he rubbed Gale's back, her crying slowing down.

Sarah kissed the top of Gale's head, then walked outside to wait and see what Gale would do.

The Doctor kissed Gale once on her forehead before saying, "I know you cried the first time I left."

Gale looked up at him with tear stained eyes, he continued, "but I will still offer you the chance to come with me. If it is based on the fact that Earth needs protection, every planet needs that. But if its based on the fact that you don't think your time lord enough to come with me, that is the vary reason I invited you the first time. So Gale, what do you want to do?"

Gale looked at him now with a stunned look. 'He knew why I stayed and everything.' She closed her eyes for a moment, then smiled as she opened them, "I need to get a few things before we go."

Gale darts past the others on her way to her room.

They wonder what is going on, but she reappears and jumps back in the Tardis.

The Doctor's head appears and says, "we need some father daughter time. Next time we meet, hopefully there wont be an alien attacking. Good bye till then." he closes the door and the engine starts up, the light on top starts it dimming routine, then the Tardis fades away to its next destination.


	4. Chapter 4

(_**10**__**th**__** Doctor story)~Gale/Gallifray Dow**_

~~ **The Doctor's First Scare For Gale**

Gale tried to cry out for help, but the gag kept her voice at a whisper. She was dressed in only a tattered top and short skirt thing, that only seemed to serve to cover her up a little from the weather. Her hands were tied together above her head, her feet tied together below her. She was beginning to wish they had never come to this planet in the first place.

The Doctor said they were only sight seeing, maybe take a few pics to remember. They had walked into a ruin that looked like it had no one in it for generations.

The Doctor walked into one of the buildings to see if he could find some writing to translate. The moment he was inside, men in masks grabbed Gale and dragged her back to their village only a mile away.

The man in masks started chanting as one in robes walked towards her.

Gale shut her eyes and telepathically called out with all her might, 'daddy where are you? Help me please!'

The chamber is suddenly filled with dark skinned men, shouting and yelling as they fought off the men in the masks.

The Doctor ran in behind them, straight to Gale and untied her hands and feet with his sonic-screwdriver.

Gale curled up in a ball and reached out with pleading hands to her dad.

The Doctor hugged her close as he quickly made his way back to the Tardis.

The moment they were inside the Tardis locked the door behind them and made a quick route to the bath med bay Gale's and the Doctor's rooms.

Gale emotionally fell apart as the Doctor set her on the bed in her room, "I couldn't stop them. They grabbed me. I was so scared."

The Doctor took off his long coat and covered Gale with it, "its my fault. I should have kept you with you. I am so sorry baby. I am right here, I am not leaving."

For the next several hours the Doctor didn't leave Gale's bed side, unless to get wash cloths to wipe up her tear stained face or ready a soaking bath that he thought would help her calm down more.

They finally both fell asleep on the Doctor's large bed, he was still in his suit and Gale in some sweats she managed to put on herself after washing up.

Though Gale slept soundly curled up in her dad's arms, the Doctor was having a nightmare.

*he and Gale were looking out at the ocean from high on a cliff. She looked up at him and smiled, 'this is great dad'. he grinned back, 'this is great. I wish it could last forever'. A hover craft flouts in to view, right in front of them. Men jump out and grab Gale and start dragging her away. The Doctor reaches for her, but several other man hold him back. He struggled against the men's grip, 'let her go'. One man turns around showing his face, it was the Master, grinning evilly. The Doctor's jaw dropped, 'no. you can't have her. She is not like us. No!' The Master waved as the hover craft flouted away, but the Doctor could still here Gale scream as they tortured her. He threw his head and yelled, 'Gale!'*

Gale lightly touched the Doctor's cheek, "daddy, you ok?"

The Doctor's eyes sprang open at the sound of Gale's voice. He could feel his hearts racing as he breathed heavily. 'I haven't had a dream that bad sense Gallifray was lost in the time war'. He looked down and saw Gale's worried face. "I'm ok, I just had a bad dream. Gale you know I would never intentionally put you in danger right?"

Gale sleepily smiled back, "I know you would fight armies, or at least talk them out of fighting. Whether human or time-lord, your always there." she laid her head against his chest, listening to his two hearts beat.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around Gale like she was a baby, and hugged her close, "you're my little girl, and no one will separate us. Ever!" he rested his head on hers, and they both fell back to sleep.

He pushed the nightmare to the back of his mind. 'I'll deal with you later'. not long after they were back asleep, not worrying about anything.


	5. Chapter 5

(_**10**__**th**__** Doctor story)~Gale/Gallifray Dow**_

~~ _**Gale Starts to Change**_

Gale's stomach was doing somersaults after having some food that didn't look like it had been properly cooked in the first place. She laid slightly shivering on the med-bay bed in a half curled ball, waiting for her dad, the Doctor, to finish getting what he needed to help her get over her first experience of other world foods and how those people handle their food.

The Doctor turned back to her with a needle in his hand.

Gale cringed, but the Doctor gently took her arm and put in the needle as he said, "this should take away the feeling of twisted stomach and nausea. The only side affect is you'll sleep for a couple of hours. It will take fast affect so I'll carry you back to your room. Next time, leave the food testing to me."

Gale stared at the Doctor as the medicine took affect, and her stomach settled down moments before she fell asleep.

The Doctor gathered her in his arms and carried her back to her room. Her room was not fancy, not by time lord standards anyway. She had animal posters on the walls, a boom box with some music from her favorite bands sitting next to it. Her bed covered with a fairy themed bed sheet set the Doctor found stashed in a corner of the Tardis. He laid her down and cover her with the blanket.

Gale moaned in her sleep, but didn't wake up.

The Doctor moved a lock of hair out of her face before leaving her room and closing the door.

The Doctor walked into the control room, and found Gale's photo album laying open on the captain's chair. He picked it to close it, but saw pics of the places they had just been to. He flipped to the front and saw a photo of him and her mom when they started dating.

Back then he was known as Johnny Dow, he had even used it recently as an alias to get past some guards. He past the next few pages and found one of Johnny holding Gale as a baby. He knew she was becoming a time lord, but looking at the photo reminded him that she had started out as a human. He closed the book and placed it back in her bag she had left leaning on the chair.

The next few hours seemed quite after the last planet, but the Doctor past the time waiting for Gale to wake up by seeing what was in the attic, again.

Last time he was looking with Gale and they found the boom box that still worked and some pretty cool cloths that fit Gale, and the Doctor even had to find Gale when she fell into a wardrobe. He knew he had to be patient with Gale, she was still learning what it means to be a time lord.

"maybe I can try to teach her Gallifry's native tongue," the Doctor laughed at his own idea.

The Doctor ran back to the controls as the Tardis started to lean to one side.

The Doctor made some adjustments and headed for a planet to land on.

The Tardis made a slight jolt as it landed, but the Doctor heard a 'ogh' coming from the hall. He turned and saw Gale stumbling out into the control room. She caught her foot on something, and fell into her dad's ready arms. She giggled and said, "maybe I need more rest?"

The Doctor smiled back and set her on the chair then checked the screen for their location, "we are on a library planet. Hope its not like the last one I went to. Do you have a genre you like, or do you want to come…"

Gale had leapt off the chair, grabbed her bag and ran back to her room to get ready before the Doctor had finished his question.

The Doctor shook his head and smiled, "I shouldn't even bother asking."

The selection was fair, at least Gale thought so.

The Doctor, thought it was massive and enough variety for them both to choose several books.

Gale managed to find some books of fairy tales, both old and vary new.

The Doctor found biographies of people he had not meet yet.

They checked out the books and headed off in the Tardis.

Gale set her bag down, and suddenly felt funny allover. She tried to call out but her all the blood seemed to rush out of her head, making her feel off balanced. She stumbled forward and leaned on the controls till the Doctor finally took notice. He carried her back to her room and check her for anything odd.

Her hearts were beating faster then normal, her temperature was higher then normal to.

He ran and got a drink he knew from personal experience would help her. But when he tried to pour some into her mouth, she turned away. "it will help, I promise. Just a small sip." and tilted it forwards again.

This time Gale let some in her mouth, and coughed soon after swallowing it.

Her mind reeled. Images flashed by in her head, talking trashcans with lasers, walking metal men, giant green things in human skins, and things she didn't have a clue what they were. She screamed and grabbed her head, the Doctor held her in his arms.

A small wisp of colorful smoke came out of her mouth and drifted up until it hit the ceiling.

"just a little longer, hold on," he said in a whisper.

Eventually her breathing and hearts returned to normal speed. He laid her down on the bed and covered her with the blanket. He kissed her on the forehead and closed the door as he left, "she is almost done. Let's hope it goes smoothly, for both our sakes."


	6. Chapter 6

(_**10**__**th**__** Doctor story)~Gale/Gallifray Dow**_

~~ **Gale's First Test of her telepathy**

Gale and the Doctor ran as fast as they could through the town, looking for an ally to hide in or find another route back to the Tardis.

Gale got ahead and turned the corner.

The Doctor reached the corner, turned, but saw nothing. He only had a moment to even think about where Gale was, when someone pushed him from behind and he fell through a veil of some sort. His head was covered and was dragged off.

After what felt like several minutes the Doctor heard a familiar voice ask, "where are you taking me?" he called back, "Gale?"

Gale heard her dad, but answer, "Doctor, is that you?"

They had worked out that if they were caught, she would call him by his common name to lessen suspicion. He said to try act like he was calming her down, "everything will be fine Gale. I promise."

They were forced to sit on the ground, the covers removed from their heads, and they saw a man with several men around him holding guns.

Gale could almost hear her dad saying 'guns. Why guns?'

The man laughed, "don't try and get in my head. I know who you both are. The Doctor and his mixed up daughter Gale."

The Doctor tried to jerk free and take the man when he said Gale was mixed up.

The man smiled at the reaction, "good, you've got energy. I need your energy to help my little girl get better. She has been really sick for a while, and now she wont wake up. I want you to do your thing and help her wake up, or you will be leaving by yourself," the man snapped his fingers and another man put a gun to Gale's throat.

The Doctor could almost feel the ground falling out from under him. Thinking fast he said, "I will need her help, as a nurse."

The man considered it for a moment, then snapped his fingers and motioned for them to be brought over.

They let Gale and the Doctor's arms go and shove them over to see a girl in her late teens lying on a table with a blanket over her.

Without even thinking the Doctor went to work, and Gale followed, doing what she had seen Martha do to UNIT men after a raid or attack.

The minutes turned into hours as they worked on setting up monitors to watch her condition, IV needles and some things Gale did not want to know what they were for.

One of the 'bosses' men placed a box of medicine on the table, but to far off and it began to tip over and fall.

Gale saw and just catches it in a telepathic energy shield.

The Doctor manages to lift the box up and get everything in it back on the table safely, right before Gale nearly passes out from the power use.

The Doctor got Gale in a chair as the boss walks over to ask, "how is everything going, is she ok?"

"she just used a power she has not practiced a lot. She just need to rest a bit. As for your girl, I figured out the cause of the fever and know how to treat it," the Doctor continued talking to the boss, while Gale had a mind trip.

*Gale was running through darkly lit streets. Now and then she would turn onto another street, but everything was so dark. She could hear someone call out 'daddy. Daddy, where are you?'*

"Gale, can you hear me?" Gale opened her eyes and saw her dad looking at her with a vary worried look on his face. He asked again, "you ok sweetie?"

Gale rubbed her head, trying to remember what she saw, "I'm fine, I think. I was in a town, running, it was really dark. I was calling for you…no, wait, just daddy. What does it mean?"

The Doctor rubbed the back of Gale's neck, "I think you linked to the girl's mind, and saw what her mind had made to try and deal with the illness. Try and tell me as much as you can remember."

"I was running, or the girl was running. We were in a town, with dark clouds overhead. Everything was so dark, all I could really see was buildings blurring by me. That's all, sorry."

The Doctor ran around looking at all the monitors, "you told me just what I needed to know. I can get the fever down, but I need you to do something even I have not tried," he looked Gale right in the eye as he said, "enter her mind and lead her back to the safe zone. From there she should be able to get back here and wake up in her body."

Gale stood by the bed the girl was sleeping on, "ok, so how long till I need to go mind diving?"

The Doctor gave Gale a long hard look, "you didn't even ask if you could easily get out. Gale this is a serious matter, and you sound like this just is game."

"no dad I get it, but you have said I am a lot like you. If anything happens, I'm sure we can handle it. Now how long till I need to do my part?"

"give me a few minutes," the Doctor seemed to do several things at once. Once he stopped he gave a nod to Gale to start.

Gale gently laid her fingers on the side of the girl's head, and immediately was back in the dark town.

*She was running, but this time stopped her own feet and stepped out of the girl.

The girl turned and saw Gale standing not far from her.

The girl asked, 'who are you, and where did you come from?"

Gale raised her hands to show she meant no harm, 'my name is Gale, and I we are in your head. Just, let me say this, please. You are sick, and I have entered your mind to help you get home safely. Um…where do you think home is for you?'

The girl looked around, 'this looks like the place my dad told me about. The old town. But what do you mean by my home? I grew up on a space port, and I played among the crates before they were shipped anywhere.'

Gale shouted as loud as she could, "now what do I do?"*

The Doctor could hear her whisper it back in the real world. What should she do now?

*Before the Doctor could say anything, both girls hear something growl in the dream world.

The girl asks, 'what was that?'

Gale grabbed the girls hand and stated, 'I don't want to find out right now. Run!' they ran as fast as they away from the sound.*

The Doctor could see Gale face contort as if in fear of something. He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, and said into her ear, "think about what is happening. If the sound is louder, you are getting closer to her safe place."

*Gale slowed down as her dad's voice echoed through the sky. 'louder means closer. Why does when he says it, it makes so much sense.' she pulled the girl to a stop and said, 'we have to go after the growl to get you home.'

The girl's jaw dropped, 'are you insane. That is the last I, we, should do. We should keep running and hope it doesn't get us.'

The girl tried to pull out of Gale's grasp, but being a time lord she is much stronger and pulls her back to say, 'you ever play a game. When you are close to the end, everything gets harder, that is how you know you are getting closer. So all we have to do is follow the growl, and it will lead us to your home thing. This is my first time, give me some breathing room on it ok.'

So they ran through town, listening for a growl to show they were on the right track.

They ran for what seemed like blocks of houses before they have to step back as they see a shadow of something ahead.

They peer around but still only see a shadow.

Gale knew what she had to do to help the girl get home. She turned the girl to look at her and said, 'I will draw it towards me, then you run for the building that looks brighter then the rest.'

'but what about you? The thing will get you,' the girl didn't want to be on her own here.

Gale smiled like her dad when he was getting cocky, 'I'll be fine. You just get out of here as fast as you can. Now…go!' and shoved the girl away before running out and calling the thing after her.

The girl stood there for only a moment, then ran down the street trying to spot anything that might mean getting out of there.*

The girl gasped awake on the bed, her dad was by her side in a instant.

The Doctor took Gale in his arms as she lost her balance from the sudden change.

The Doctor whispered in her ear, "Gale wake up. She's safe. Please wake up."

Gale moaned and opened her eyes, and grabbed her dad around the neck in a hug that she didn't want to end.

The boss hugged his daughter tight, then said to his men, "let them go, they did want I needed. I don't think they will try to cause us harm, accidents though may happen. Go, one of my men will lead you to your blue box."

The Doctor gathered Gale in his arms and followed the man a short distance to where they had moved the Tardis.

The Doctor kicked the door shut and carried Gale back to her room. He laid her down, but she whined when he tried to leave. He sat down and tried to calm her, "everything is ok now. We are back in the Tardis. You're safe. Do you want to tell me what you saw…" she hugged him close, and their minds linked. He saw the beast in the girl's mind.

It was large and horrifying. It roar was so loud she felt like she was shaking. He slowly opened his eyes, 'your scared to sleep'. he took her to his room, set her down, then laid down next to her. He press her head against his chest in such a way that she could hear both his hearts beating.

It took a while, but Gale soon fell asleep in her dad's arms.

The Doctor watched her sleep, and thought back to when she was little Gale falling asleep whenever he held her. He closed his eyes and started humming a tune he knew, but none of the words.


	7. Chapter 7

(_**10**__**th**__** Doctor story)~Gale/Gallifray Dow**_

~~ _**Gale Becomes a Time-lord!**_

Gale was sitting in the captain's chair, trying to see a reason for the controls her dad used to pilot the Tardis, but saw none.

"by what age will I finish becoming a time lord anyway?" Gale asked.

The Doctor shrugged as he went around the controls of the Tardis, "well since you absorbed the time lord energy when you were, about one to two, you should be done by…your fifteenth b-day."

"so it takes thirteen years for it to do whatever it is doing inside me to finish. Why does it sound like human puberty to me," Gale looked at the screen and tried to read the time lord language, but it still looked like squiggles to her.

The Doctor chuckled as he watched her trying to make sense of the lines and circles. "yeah, well, because your human when you finish could be on your thirteenth b-day. Its all just guess work for me, I've never known anyone who has become a time lord the way you are. So when you finish is when you finish."

Gale rolled her eyes and grabbed a handle for something.

Before she could do a thing the Doctor ran around and grabbed her hand away, "don't do anything if you don't know what will happen."

Gale jerked away and sat back down on the chair.

The Doctor sighed and wrapped his arms around her middle, "this old girl drives crazy when I'm the pilot, I just don't want you to think that it is your fault if anything happens. You up for an underwater city adventure?"

Gale smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "always." she closed her eyes for only a moment, but that was all the time that was needed.

*Gale felt that same weird link in her head. She could see the other kids just standing around, their mouths moving on their own. 'oh, no. not again,' she thought. The children of Erath crisis had happened just a few weeks before she had found out who her dad was. She could feel their link going deeper and tried to fight it. It then suddenly got hot and she screamed.*

Gale opened her eyes and saw the control board for a UNIT station. She was back on Earth. She sat up and looked for her dad, but didn't see anyone. Then she felt the link creep into her mind again. She had to fight it. She focus on the link as it tried to touch her mind, then shot a heat wave of mental energy towards it.

It recoiled back for a second, then shot right into her mind. Gale grabbed her head and screamed.

Jack heard as he just walked in, ran over and took Gale in his arms, and ran to find the Doctor.

The Doctor was in the control room going over data they had collected from the odd space ship from over head. Jack ran in and said out loud, "something is wrong with Gale."

The Doctor instantly takes Gale in his arms and tries to see into her mind telepathically. The moment he gets close, she shuts him out.

"She wont let me in. anyone have any idea what is going on?" the Doctor said as he set Gale on a near by cot.

Before anyone can say a thing, a suit runs and says, "the kids are acting weird, again!" everyone ran to see what he meant, except for the Doctor. He sat next to Gale to wait and see if she might wake up on her own.

*all Gale saw was a swirling mix of colors surrounding her. She turned and saw kids standing around and saying something. It sounded like numbers. She tried to hear, and was shocked to realized she was talking to. Before she could get the numbers she fell to the ground like she had leaned to the side and lost her balance. She looked around and all the other kids looked fine, but she was freaked out. She ran down the street trying to get away from what ever had gotten into her head. She turned the corner and ran into a light.*

Gale sat bolt up, breathing heavily. She jerked her head when she felt something on her shoulder. Her dad was looking at her with concern in his eyes.

The Doctor ask, "Gale are you all right?"

Jack ran back before Gale could say a word and said, "everything is fine. Just a group of kids joking around. Gale can I talk to you?"

Gale got up, despite her dad's protests, and followed Jack to another room. Jack close the door and ask, "did you see anything while you were…ya know?" tapping his temple.

Gale sighed, "just what I saw last time. I think we should tell him what happened. I mean, last time might be a fixed point now so he can't go back and do anything. Besides, I don't want him thinking I have completely lost it." she walked back out of the room and back to her dad. She could see him, but her head felt funny again. She pushed the feeling away and headed for him, but soon everything went black.

The planet was in total chaos. Kids just stopped whatever they were doing and walked to an open area and stood there saying something. Every parent on the planet was concerned, they had no idea what was going on, all they could do was stand with their kids and wait for them to stop.

The Doctor walked around UNIT base looking for Gale. She had only walked off to talk to Jack a moment ago, but now he could find no sign of her. He had nearly given up hope when Martha ran over yelling, "we found her lying on the roof. Some men are carrying her inside now."

Gale's head felt like it was spinning. She tried to open her eyes to find her dad, but her eyelids wouldn't budge. She tried to make some kind of noise and get someone's attention, but couldn't tell if she made any kind of noise at all. She felt something wrapped around her and heard, "I've got you Gale, don't worry." she rolled her head into a shirt and heard two hearts beating. It was her dad.

The Doctor had gone looking for Gale when all the children of the planet had gone weird. He held her close, feeling both her hearts racing. Whatever was going on was affecting her to, now he had a reason for stopping it. He turned to Jack and asked, "tell me everything you know about what is going on outside right now."

Jack looked to everyone for help, but they gave none. He sighed and started, "a few months back, a crisis arose involving the children of Earth. Aliens had been here once before, and we gave them twelve kids. This last time, they wanted thousands. Gale was one of the kids, but she knows everything the aliens were having the kids do. We know she would cry herself to sleep at night remembering the whole thing. Why I didn't want her to tell you, was that I lost my grandson to save the planet, and my daughter hates me because of it."

The Doctor was stunned. How could this have happened and he not know about it?

Gale inhaled sharply and opened her eyes. She tried to sit up, but could hardly feel anything, "what's going on? Why can't I move?"

The Doctor held Gale close, "whatever the aliens are doing, is having an affect on you. don't worry, I wont leave you."

Gale's eyes open wide, "the aliens. Jack, I…"

Jack nodded and pointed at himself.

Gale leaned into the Doctor, "I can still feel them in my head."

The Doctor lifted Gale in his arms and asked, "can you set up brain scan machines and see if someone is trying to get into her head?"

"of course. We'll set up a room where she can rest and have her hooked up to a brainwave monitor. If anyone tries anything else, we'll know." Martha led them to a isolated part of the building.

It did not take long for them to set up Gale in a bed with everything watching her brainwaves.

Everyone stepped out of the room except for the Doctor, just as someone in a suit runs over and says, "the kids are at it again, and we see the ship over head."

Martha popped her head back in the room and said, "the aliens are at it again. We need your help Doctor."

Without taking his eyes of Gale, The Doctor said, "Gale needs me right now."

Jack shoved his way in and stated, "if you don't come and help, we'll just fire a weapon on them."

The Doctor turned sharply and stared at Jack, "and the first person you'll answer to for that is me. I want medical staff standing outside her room and come tell me if anything changes." he turned and kissed Gale one last time and then followed Martha and Jack to the monitor room where they had a eye on everything that going on around the world.

Gale had no idea what was going on outside, she felt like she was having a nightmare in her own mind.

Gale felt lost in her own mind. One side thought of how to stop the aliens from attacking, the other just wanted to hide. Every so often, one of her hearts would stop beating for a minute or two then start back up. What whatever was going on scared her out of her mind. She soon gave up trying to understand and drifted into a split-mind coma.

*little human Gale hid behind a makeshift wall, hopping what ever was after her would leave.

A person steps into view, the time lord Gale.

The only difference was that human Gale had small child eyes, time lord Gale had eyes that had seen many great and horrible things.

"we can not just hide. They will come. We must fight." TL Gale said.

"we are human. We are not alien. We can not fight this thing. It is to strong." human Gale wailed.

TL Gale knelt next to her younger self, "we can fight it, but only together. Time lord knowledge and human thinking, working together to save everyone."

Human Gale gazed at her stronger older self, "will I vanish?"

TL Gale shook her head, "you will always be here, with me, helping me. You control emotions and heart, I control critical thinking and skills, and we both temper each other as we do. You are the 1%, but in a time lord that is a lot."

The human Gale stands and hugs her TL self, joining the halves forever.*

Gale's eyes spring open, feeling as if she woke up from a long sleep. Her mind went into over drive. She knew how to help!

She ran to the spare parts room and grabbed the gear that was needed then headed to the roof.

After a few buzzes from her sonic-screwdriver, she aims a shock gun at the ship over the planet. She opened her mind and calls out, "I'm the one you want. Come and get me!"

The Doctor and Martha were barely keeping things from blowing up, when suddenly everything calmed down.

Martha looked at the ceiling as she asked, "they gave up?"

The Doctor looked at the monitors and stated, "they didn't leave, they found another target. Where is Gale?" he glanced around the room.

Jack ran in and said with his last breath of air, "Gale is on the roof of UNIT."

"WHAT!?" the Doctor shouted. He stood there, not know what to do now.

Gale could feel the aliens reaching into her mind, right where she wanted them.

What the aliens didn't know was that her mind was not so easy a target now.

At the last moment Gale mentally grabbed the link with her mind and turned it back on the aliens, using it to aim her one-shot gun at the them. "lets make it count," and fired, being thrown back from the recoil.

The ship teetered badly when the shot hit, sparks flew out from it all over.

It finally managed to fly away, but then blew up as it tried to super-speed away.

Gale lied there, not able to move after that stunt. She saw the ship swerve in space and blow up, slightly shaking the planet.

The real down side was that she still had the link in her head when the ship blew, she felt the aliens agony and fear as they tried to get away. She wanted to push it away, but it just held harder to her, making her want to cry. She gave up and blacked out just before Jack picked her up and carried her back to her dad.

It was hours before Gale's brain waves were back to normal time lord readings, and days before she opened her eyes.

The Doctor sat by her bed everyday, waiting for her to wakeup and just see her smile again.

Martha walked in with coffee in her hand and said, "she'll wakeup when she can. Maybe you should…hu" they hear moaning and turned to see Gale opening he eyes.

Gale looked around until she saw her dad, "daddy?"

The Doctor was having a hard time holding back his tears as he hugged and kissed Gale. "I was so worried. What did you do up there?"

Gale sat up and explained what had happened after she blacked out the last time. "I felt lost in my own mind. The two halves, time lord and human, were on different mind sets themselves. But I felt them join on middle ground, and the moment I woke up I knew how to beat those aliens. I used their own mental link in kids to draw them in, then used that same link to fire a shot of something at them. I know they blew up, but I also felt them as they were dieing. It was terrible. I couldn't stand it so I blacked out. I'm sorry," and sobbed.

The Doctor whipped away the tears and said, "we will deal with what you remember later, right now you still need rest from the whole thing. For now let me do something," he placed his hand on either side of her head and looked inside her mind. He found the recent memories of the aliens and the shared feelings and emotions. He pushed them to the side and sealed them inside a bubble, and placed a mark on it that only he could undo. He moved his hands away as Gale fell back to sleep.

Martha checked Gale's hearts, both were beating fine. She asked, "will she be alright?"

"she just needs a good rest. She and I will help her understand her mental powers and how we can get rid of those memories," he gently rubbed Gale's head as she slept, "my big thing is, I have to train a time lord myself. I have never trained anyone to do anything, and I was considered a wild time lord on my home world. I guess we will both have a 'steep' learning curve ahead for us both. Need any help?"

Martha patted his shoulder and said, "hang out here, then we can find you if we need you. Tell her stories of your adventures, I think she would like that." and with that Martha closed the door as she left.

The Doctor leaned in and for the next few hours he told of his adventures from his first years on Gallifray, to the last few years along Earth's time line and others time lines.

When she finally woke up and Martha cleared her to leave, she and her dad climbed back into the Tardis and went to every place he had ever been to, just to see it or see how it was doing now.

Gale stood to the side of the captain's chair, watching her dad run around the Tardis. He knew about a lot of things, but not a lot about Earth itself. She cleared her throat, but still said in a small voice, "dad, can we talk?"

The Doctor, having excellent hearing, turned and smiled at Gale, "course we can. What about?"

Gale looked at her feet as she said, "the child crisis on Earth, the first one."

The Doctor walked over and wrapped his arms around Gale, "you need help understanding what you remember from then. Am I right," Gale nodded, "come on, lets sit in the TV/hologram room."

For the next few hours the Tardis cruised through space, and Gale explained everything she could.

At some points she would break down and just cry, the Doctor would wrap a blanket around her and hold her, waiting for her to get it out of her system.

When she finally finished, she was exhausted and fell asleep where she sat.

The Doctor picked her up and tucked her into bed. "when you wake up, we will talk more about it all. Get some sleep Gale, you deserve it," he kissed her on her forehead, and closed the door behind him as he left.

Gale woke just as the Doctor landed on a planet with people who had blue skin.

The Doctor jokingly said, "that is what happens when you are in the water to long."

Gale jabbed her elbow into his stomach and runs off, with her dad close behind her in chase.

They soon found a cliff overlooking the planets ocean. It was breath taking.

The Doctor draped his coat over Gale and stated, "your mother and I met by the ocean, it was on Earth, but the view was just as amazing. Do you want to talk some more about the child crisis and all?"

Gale wrapped the coat around herself and said, "the aliens made the kids say numbers. What did the numbers mean?" she looked up in her dad's eyes, swirling with what looked like stars.

The Doctor sat down on the cliff top, then motioned for Gale to do the same before telling her, "the numbers were the amount of kids they wanted as payment for helping Earth years ago. Each continent had their own number, each one had kids stopping and saying their number. Jack showed me the details on the week that it all happened, so I more or less know how it ended. Does that clear it up a bit more?"

Gale leaned into her dad. She understood the first one, but the second one still troubled her. "why did I black out when the aliens came this time?"

The Doctor wrapped his arms around Gale, and rested his chin on her head, "it may not have all been because of the aliens. You did finish becoming a time lord that same day, so some of the mind play was your two minds trying to work together. How would you feel about us camping right here on the cliff top tonight?" he waited for her to say yes and snuggle closer, but heard a soft snore instead. He smiled and carried Gale back to the Tardis and tucked her into bed.


	8. Chapter 8

(_**10**__**th**__** Doctor story)~Gale/Gallifray Dow**_

~~ **Gale and the Big Bad Bug**

Gale red the screen out load, or tried to. "we are over a planet…a planet with tunnels? No, underground living. There are several ways in, but one main door with an archway leading to it." she leaned to the side and asked her dad, "did I get it right?"

The Doctor smiled wide, "close, very close." he came over and red it properly. "it is planet sized, but it is man made. It is a test for underground living on other planets. The opening may be personal doors out from each dwelling, and the main door is the way into the town or city. I would say…90% right."

Gale bit her lip and thought to herself, 'a true child time-lord could have red it perfectly'.

The Doctor took Gale's chin and turned her to face him, "unless you know what to look for, you would not see half of it. I am over 900 years old so I know what to look for."

Gale jerked her head away with a smile on her face, and saw the population counter. "this is a test thing, yeah?"

"yeah. Seeing if the tunnels are stable and all. Why?"

"shouldn't there be people down there?"

The Doctor looked for himself, and saw the counter at zero. "if it was scrapped, the scans would say so. Want to take a look?"

Gale was already trying to figure out what to do to land.

Once on the planet Gale ran for the door, but stopped short and turned to her dad for a signal of ok.

The Doctor grabbed his coat and gave a nod. "basic atmosphere, go ahead."

Gale stepped onto the planet, and immediately felt a buzz coming up from the ground through her shoes. "no one on the planet, but I can feel something working."

"I can feel it to," The Doctor said as he locked up the Tardis, "after a while, every machine stops working when not attended to. I thought I landed us by the big door."

Gale looked behind the Tardis, "yeah, you backed up to it." The Tardis sat a few feet from the big archway.

"I have done better. Are you ok? That buzz is going right through me."

"yeah, it's making my teeth itch. Lets find out what is causing that first."

The Doctor took the lead as they entered the underground gateway.

Everything was dark, for the most part. A few floor or ceiling lights lit up portions of the tunnels, but not enough to really get around without bumping into each other. They soon reach round chamber with several doors leading away from it.

"this would be 'gossip central"? Gale asked peering down a door, but not going in.

The Doctor chuckled, "yeah. Everyone goes through here so that would make sense. I hear the buzzing more then feel it now."

Gale leaned her head to the side to listen more closely, "yeah, and now I am starting to get a headache from it. Dose it sound…insectoid?"

"vary. We should we leave before whatever it is finds…WOW!"

The Doctor and Gale are thrown off their feet as the whole rooms shakes.

Gale stares up from the floor, and shouts, "dad, the ceiling…" but the walls drop before she could finish.

The Doctor jumps to his feet and shouts, "Gale are you ok?"

Gale shouts back, "yeah, I'm ok. Who would put this feature into an underground city."

"I don't know. Right now we need to get back outside and away from here. Are you by the main entrance door?"

"no, just a plain door. I have a bad feeling about this dad."

"same here. I almost feel a trap had been set, maybe by whoever is making the buzzing noise. Make your way outside, from there we can meet back up."

"ok. Be safe," Gale said, her voice nearly cracking knowing she was on her own again. She turned and eyed the only doorway. "back to just me and my quick wits."

The Doctor was nearly running down hall after hall, trying to get out and find the Tardis so he could fly to Gale if she needed him. 'next time, we keep to planets that don't have walls that spring up and separate us. Be careful Gale'.

He growled as he came to a blocked door. "why make this place, block everything like a maze and then leave?"

The buzzing grew louder for a brief moment, then faded as if whoever had gone around a corner.

"hopefully not towards Gale." The Doctor thought as he back tracked for another way around.

Gale turned her head sharply as another creak echoed around her. "I wish we had never come down here. I've been walking for so long, I may be…wow." her jaw dropped as she saw what was in the next chamber.

A bug hive was attached to the ceiling and back wall. Some of the combs had shadows moving inside them, showing something was alive.

"ok, this is not the right way." Gale slowly backed up, keeping her eyes on the hive. Once she was back down the hall a ways, she turned and saw a giant wasp thing hovering in the hall.

"not good." Gale turned and ran down another hall, just trying to stay away from the huge bug.

The Doctor buzzed another door with his sonic-screwdriver and walked out of the underground maze. "finally, but I don't feel that Gale has gotten out. Lets see if the Tardis can get a lock and fly to her."

Gale ran into what looked like a large work room, and slammed the door shut behind her. As she tried to pull out her sonic the bug slammed into the door, bending it enough that his stinger could come through. "ok, really bad. Maybe there is something I can scare the bug away with," she reached for a stick leaning against the wall.

The bug slammed the door again, causing the room to shake and Gale to slip on her feet and fall heavily against the wall next to the bent door. Before she could pull away, the bug shot it's stinger through and hit Gale in the shoulder.

"OW!" Gale screamed as the bug pulled back it's stinger. "something tells me it didn't inject anything good. I've gotta find dad."

Only minutes later Gale was barely able to stay on her feet. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, fearing the worst would happen. She finally gave in and had to lay down, just as her dad ran in to take her back to Tardis.

The Doctor knelt next to Gale and asked, "Gale are you ok?"

Gale whimpered, "a big bug. The door wouldn't lock. I don't want to regenerate."

The Doctor shook his head, "you don't have to regenerate ever time you hurt yourself, and I have not taught you the finer points of it anyway. Looks like you just got stung, some antivenin back at the Tardis and you will be fine. You will feel ill for a few days, I can't stop that." he lifted Gale into his arms and headed for the Tardis.

Gale shivered all the way back to the Tardis med bay room, and didn't stop until her dad injected the antivenin. She looked up at him, and for the first time he looked mad at her. She turned away and said, "I'm sorry. I was trying to buzz a door closed like you have done, and just ended up hurting myself. Maybe you should remove the time lord in me."

The Doctor turned her back to face him, with a now worry creased face of his own, "you are a time lord, whether we like it or not. I am not going to turn you human after everything we have gone through. Unfortunately you take after me way to much. I have hurt myself so many times I have lost count. Only a small number of those times have I had to regenerate. Come on, I'll let you stay in my room while you get over your first Doctor moment."

Gale giggled as he carried her to his room.

Gale stared at the Doctor's room, sense she had never been in his room before.

It had a wall that changed what was on it, shelves full of books, and a large bed at the back. He gently set her on the bed, and covered her with the blankets.

The bed was so soft, and the blankets kept her at just the right temperature. She closed her eyes, and asked without thinking, "why don't you sleep in here more often?" she tried to take it back, but The Doctor sat next to her on the bed with a sweet smile on his face.

"that is the big difference between us. You can sleep without nightmares, unlike me who when I sleep see the day I lost everything…sweet dreams Gale," he gently kissed her on the forehead before setting the lights on a low sky lighting and closing the door.

Gale let her head sink into the pillows. 'oh dad, we have more in common then you know'. she yawned and let sleep take over.

Two hours later Gale walked into the control room to find her dad tweaking some wires under the Tardis.

Gale cleared her throat and asked, "dad, can we talk?"

The Doctor pushed himself out from under the Tardis, and sat crossed legged on the floor. "sure. What about?"

Gale leaned against the captain's chair, chewing her lip, "about the times in my life I have not told you about."

The Doctor set Gale with a hard stare, trying to probe her mind, but found a metal like shield up. "you told me about your mother, or we both found out. You told me about the child crisis, and that you ran away from school."

"I was young when I left school, cause I jumped grades early. The child crisis was over a few days. I mean…the times a man tried to 'take' me in." Gale had a scared look on her face as she said take.

The Doctor stood and rubbed Gale's upper arms, "do you know when exactly you met this man?"

"I now the dates, and I have red the UNIT files. Martha let me when I mentioned the dates to her. It may have been Harold Saxon."

The Doctor's eyes went distant for a moment, "Saxon…did you ever go with him?"

Gale shook her head hard, "no, I ran every time I saw him. The first time he offered me a home, in a big mansion and everything, but something didn't seem right about him."

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief, "thank goodness," and hugged Gale. "you did a very good thing. Saxon was in fact not human, but a mad time-lord trying to control Earth. He may have tried to use you against me if he knew."

"I still kind of remember something, I just don't know what. A year going by, or a year being taking back."

"I had to take the world back a year, to stop Saxon from going through with his plans. He goes by another name as a time-lord, the Master, but you never have to worry about using that name."

"why?"

"he's gone, for good," the Doctor shut his eyes and added, 'I hope'.

Gale nudged out of his hug and smiled, "thanks. Need any help with the Tardis?"

"more lessons for you then helping me." the Doctor set about answering any questions Gale had, the two of them sitting crossed legged by the controls as the Tardis hummed in the background.


	9. Chapter 9

(_**10**__**th**__** Doctor story)~Gale/Gallifray Dow**_

~~ _**Gale as the Nurse**_

The Doctor parked the Tardis next to Sarah-Jane's place, and with Luke Clyde and Rani coming along they all went to UNIT to see what Martha and Jack had found.

Gale jumped out just as the car stopped, and the Doctor jumped out after her and gave a stern talking about getting out of a moving vehicle.

"it is not a safe thing to do young lady," the Doctor finished.

Jack laughed as he walked toward the two time lords, "you are not the person to give a talk about safety Doctor. Remember poison sky day?"

"I had to, she didn't need to jump out of the car this time. Ok, revise, only jump out if you know there is trouble and you must do something. Lets get inside before Jack tells anymore stories," the Doctor took Gale by the hand and quickly headed for the UNIT building.

The 'kids' were soon left behind do to level clearance, and Gale couldn't even use her time lord status to get in.

Rani whined, "why do parents get to do all the cool stuff?"

Gale was rubbing her slightly aching head, so she didn't quiet hear.

Luke shrugged, "they have more years of learning, so they know what to do and what not to do."

Clyde rolled his eyes, "yeah, but what about Gale? She is a time lord, shouldn't she…Gale you ok?"

"no, something is vary wrong. Why is my dad always doing something else when I need his help with time things. Dad. DADDY!" Gale shouted as loud as she could, and then fainted onto the floor. For a time she could hear a buzz in her mind, making her want to hide in a corner.

"Gale, can you hear me?"

Gale slowly opened her eyes, to see the Doctor looking worriedly at her. "I felt…I couldn't get to…where were you dad?"

"a guard called on his walky-talky just as you fainted. I asked all the guards here to keep on eye on you, but we got the call just as the buildings power went down and locked the doors. You're sticking with me from now on," the Doctor stated, hugging Gale close.

Gale tried to tell the Doctor what she had felt, but just fell asleep in his arms.

The Doctor set Gale on a spare cot in the corner, and went back to looking at the tech.

It was passed noon when the adults finally came back, but Gale had not woken up.

The Doctor slid his hand behind Gale's head, "Gale wake up, it's time to get something to eat."

Gale moaned then sat up without warning, "I remember! Something is coming to Earth, to do something. Dad we have to do…something!"

"Gale nothing has happened. I think your mind is adjusting again. Get some food in you and you should be fine."

"no dad. I know something big is going to happen. Why don't you…" but an energy wave caused everyone to cover their ears, even Gale and the Doctor.

When everything had settled back down, Gale looked around but saw only Clyde Rani and Luke nearby. "no, dad."

Clyde ran through the whole UNIT building, but didn't see anyone, "where is everyone? They wouldn't just leave."

Gale used her sonic-screwdriver to try and hack a computer, "so the parents are gone, and the kids are alone. There should be records of the last few hours…ARG! How does dad do it?"

Rani snapped her fingers, "Mr. Smith can hack anything."

"one problem, none of us can drive," Clyde stated.

Luke added, "and mum has the keys."

Gale smirked, "how quickly humans forget things," and flips her sonic in the air, "dad has given me a few lessons on driving. Now as long as you don't mind me hot wiring your mum's car, lets get going."

Gale was surprisingly good at driving, and not hitting anything.

Gale ran into the attic first and shouted, "Mr. Smith, we need you!"

The chimney wall split down the middle and slide up to show the computer underneath. "how may I help you Gale?"

"I need you to…my head again," Gale stumbled over to the couch in the corner.

Luke said for Gale, "all the adults in UNIT are gone. We need you to hack the system and get the video files of the last hour."

Mr. Smith stated, "there is no need. I have scanned the whole planet, there are no adults anywhere. Only the children remain"

Rani's jaw dropped, "what about all the babies, they need their mums. How do we get the adults back?"

Gale sat up rubbed her head, "normally everyone says 'the Doctor will fix it', but all you got is me. I have to do what my dad would have done, but I don't know how his mind worked. I have enough human to make it impossible to work things out as a time-lord. I can't…" she paused as she felt a mental signal enter her brain, "well, the adults are still alive. Dad told me I know everything I need to know to fix this, and that being human didn't make me lesser to him. Ok, first lets get in the Tardis, and bring K9 with us."

Clyde raised his hand and asked, "so we get to travel, in the Tardis, for real?"

Gale smirked, "yep, and the bill goes on my dad's tab. So where is…"

"here Mistress," K9 said from the doorway.

"good. Luke, get a laptop. Clyde, anything for scanning that Sarah-Jane has bring with us. Rani, grabbed the sonic lipstick and help me get K9 to the Tardis."

Once everyone was inside the Tardis, Gale stood at the controls ready to take off.

Gale reached for the hand brake, and stopped, "I am not so good at piloting the Tardis as I am a car. Bare with me guys." and released the brakes.

The Tardis jerked about for a moment, then settled down.

Rani looked at the center of the controls, "what is the Tardis anyway?"

"well, Tardis stand for Time and Relative Dimension In Space. Dad also said it is alive, maybe it can read my thoughts and…invade my privacy! I think I just felt it try and probe my brain a bit. Ok, the Tardis knows we are trying to get the adults back and knows the Doctor will come back if we succeed. It also says…I am to hard on myself. What do you know? You are not part human with a lot of time-lord mixed in!"

Rani laid her hand on Gale's shoulder, "Gale, you are not the Doctor, we don't expect you to be like him. We are here to help you, just as Sarah-Jane Martha Jack Rose and several others have done in the past. What do you need us to do?"

Gale looked at all three of her friends, now her travel companions, "stay strong, for everyone, and me."

Clyde smirked, "course."

Luke smiled and nodded, "always."

Rani nodded in agreement.

"ok. Dad takes a look at the screen, which is in time-lord that I can't read yet. Tardis! Care to give me a hand?" Gale shouted up into the chamber of the Tardis.

They all hear a faint buzz from elsewhere, and then the light in the control room changes to a more blue tone.

Gale looks at the screen, and drops her jaw, "ok, thanks. This has scanned the skies, and it says something is out there but has some sort of shield hiding it. If the readings are right, the shield only hides, so we can fly right in. I think. To fly there, I…" Gale ran around the controls, flipping this and pulling that.

The Tardis sailed right for the ship, through the fake shield, and just kept from crashing as it landed in a storage room.

Rani Clyde and Luke stumble out, feeling their stomachs want to come up.

Gale put on the brakes, locked the door, and headed straight for the nearest door. She stopped and turned around, "sorry. Are you guys ok?"

"yeah, just need a second."

Gale could feel the adults nearby, "their here, everyone is here. Luke take the Doctor's sonic and Clyde and go look around one end of the ship, Rani and I will check the other end."

Clyde scratched the back of his neck, "should we really split up? The aliens that took everyone could be way up there on the bad meter."

Gale stuck her hands in her pockets, "well I only know around hundred, and that is a drop in the bucket according to dad. Ok, we'll stick together and make our way through the ship. Maybe I can sense where they are as we go."

Staying close the four of them walk down hall after hall, trying to find a lead to where the adults where and avoid who took them.

They soon find a viewing room, with one screen showing the adults in a holding zone. Except for the Doctor and his friends, everyone was asleep.

Clyde and Rani looked for their parents, but Gale looked at the monitors, "don't worry, they are hooked up to machines that maintain everything for them. Dad probably didn't take to his machine, and broke out his friends to help us if we need it. Now all we have to do, is find the right way to get to that door."

"I think I found the floor plans," Luke pointed at a screen opposite the others, with lines going through a shape like a ship.

Gale looked at the screen, then back at the map, "I think I know where to go. Come on, I don't want to be here when the owners get back."

They ran down the halls, and came to a stop at a door they thought they had passed once all ready.

"why make all the doors look alike?" Gale whined as she pulled out her sonic. She buzzed the door, hearing another buzz on the other side, and the door pulled into the wall showing the Doctor standing there smiling.

Gale grinned, "dad I did it. I found you and…ARG!" she doubled over, and fell onto the floor.

The Doctor kneeled by Gale's side. "Gale what's wrong?"

Gale breathed heavily, "my head…I hear…high note…I can't." she cringed as another wave hit her.

The Doctor cradled Gale in his arms, "I don't know what is causing this."

"I do."

Everyone turned to see what appeared to be a man in a advanced space suit. He smirked at the Doctor, "I control the machine that is causing her…little headache. Let me take a look at her, and I'll let everyone go home."

The Doctor glared at the mad man, "you are insane."

"maybe, but I can help your girl."

The Doctor looked into Gale's eyes that were barely open, "I promised that you would never be a test subject, but if I say no you will be in pain and everyone will be trapped here."

Gale breathed out, "I trust your choose dad…I'll always love you."

The Doctor kissed Gale on the forehead, and then carried her over to the man. "you harm a hair on her head," he stated through gritted teeth.

The man smirked wider as he reached out to take Gale from the Doctor.

At the last moment Gale grabbed the man's arm while rolling out of the Doctor's arms. Shifting her weight she pinned the man to the ground, giving the Doctor time to look for the controls to the devise.

The Doctor asked Gale as he looked, "you doing ok baby?"

Gale shut her eyes for a moment, "it comes and goes. Just turn it off quick."

The Doctor rummaged for a second, and grinned, "got it. Now all I have to do is." he flipped a few switches, and the room they were in changed to the inside of UNIT.

Gale looked around, and dropped her jaw when she saw the Tardis. "bit of a puppy, hu dad."

The Doctor chuckled, "maybe a little, but she just knows when something has changed. you can let him up now, he is no danger."

Gale stepped away from the man, who jumped and bolted for the door.

Several guards grab the man and take him to a holding cell.

The Doctor hugged Gale close, "I am sorry I didn't pay more attention when you were having headaches Gale. I'll try and do better in the future."

Gale leaned into her dad, "I have my own issues with them. I can't always tell whither it is machine based or time lord based."

"then we will work on it together, father and daughter," the Doctor knelled down and hugged Gale around the waist.

Gale put her arms around his neck, and set her head on his shoulder.

Before long the Doctor could hear snoring in his ear. He picked Gale up and carried her back to her room in the Tardis.

As the Tardis faded into time and space, a small light creature zoomed in and stuck itself to the side.


	10. Chapter 10

(_**10**__**th**__** Doctor story)~Gale/Gallifray Dow**_

~~ **Aura Borealis, light beast**

Gale was sound asleep when the alarm went off, and fell out of bed trying to turn off her alarm clock. "what is going on here?" she walked into the control room, to find her dad the Doctor batting at something. "dad what are you doing?"

The Doctor only glanced at Gale to see where she was, "something got in the Tardis, and now I am trying to get it…Gale look out!"

Gale looked up in time to see a blur of blue light slam into her, and sent them both to the floor.

The Doctor quickly walked around to where Gale had fallen. "Gale, are you all right?"

Gale sits up, stroking a blue lighted cat thing. "we both are. She was just scared, and thought the Tardis would be safe. Can I keep her?"

"you mean as a pet? Gale we travel to some unsafe places, it could get hurt."

"her name is Aura, and you let me go with you on unsafe planets."

"you think on your feet. She…where did she go?"

Gale giggled and pointed, "look up." Aura was walking on the ceiling.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "well…that is impressive. All right! You may keep her as long as she wants to stay, but I don't want to hear you ask me to go back if she got off and didn't get back on in time. Am I understood?"

Gale nodded vigorously, "completely. Aura come on. This way to my room." Aura flouted after Gale down the hall, leaving the Doctor to his thoughts.

'Gale's first pet. Oh boy'. But Aura did stay around, and hung around Gale to stay with her and protect her.

They landed on a planet the Doctor said had some ruins of people he knew long ago. "not my long ago, the planet's long ago".

Aura sniffed the air, smelling for anyone, then went back to her usual spot; laying across Gale's shoulders.

Gale looked at one of the columns with writing on it. "I can't read this. Does that mean the Tardis doesn't know it?"

The Doctor glanced over from his own writing he found. "yeah, means it predates the Tardis. Vary few things predate time-lords, let alone the Tardis. Copy as many writings as you can find, then we can do some searching and maybe figure out what it's saying."

Gale pulled out some paper, and turned as something touched her mind. 'hu?' she looked around, but only saw her dad. 'guess I am a little spooked'.

When they both filled what paper they had with them, they headed back to the Tardis.

The Doctor was ahead by several steps. "we can run these through the computer, and in minutes have a translation."

Aura hummed as she flouted around Gale.

Gale held her hand up, and let Aura rub against it. "so, though the Tardis can't help us read it, she should be able to read it herself?"

"yeah, well, in a way," the Doctor walked inside, but then spun around with a jerk hearing the doors slam shut, with Gale still outside. He pulled at the doors, but they wouldn't budge. "she's locked the doors. Try your key while I try and figure out why."

Gale dug in her pocket for her key, but froze as a growl reached her ears. She slowly turned to see what made the sound, and saw Aura looking like a freaked out cat.

Gale shouted at the Tardis, "dad, use the cameras on the outside of the Tardis to see what is out here."

The Doctor pulled the screen around, and could just make out red eyes at the tree line. "Gale get in here!" his eyes went wide seeing Gale run with Aura in her arms.

"Gale! We need to get ahead of her." he shouted at the Tardis as he ran around working the controls.

Gale ran with Aura tucked in her shirt, getting as much distance between her and whatever was chasing her. Her foot caught on a rock, sending her down and rolling onto her side.

Aura tumbled out of Gale's shirt from the force of the fall. she looked around and saw Gale regaining herself, then something with glowing red eyes growling as it came closer.

Aura placed herself between Gale and the beasts, and slowly grew brighter.

When she could see, Gale spotted Aura glowing brighter. She covered her face as Aura suddenly flared into a bright white light.

As the light faded Gale lowered her arms. Only Aura and her were left.

"what did you, OW!" Gale screeched in pain. Her arms had slight burns. "how did that happen?"

Aura walked over and licked Gale's arms.

They soon hear a welcome sound; the Tardis engines. It landed feet from them, and the Doctor ran out.

"Gale are you ok?" the Doctor swept his eyes over her looking for injuries.

Gale winced as she showed him her arms, "I got burned somehow. The beasts are gone."

The Doctor looked over at Aura, 'light beast?' he helped Gale back to her feet, "lets get your arms fixed up, then bed for you. Coming Aura?"

Aura flouted after the two, taking one last look around, then went in side as the doors shut behind her.

The Doctor stood at Gale's bedroom door, watching her sleep with the gauze wraps on her arms after he slathered on the salve.

Aura, who normally curled up in Gale's arms, sat on the only chair in the room.

The Doctor met Aura's eyes, "I want to know what happened out there, and I know you are the only one who knows."

Aura looked at Gale, and her fur dimmed knowing why but unable to say. She jumped off the chair, and walked out of the room.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, staring at Aura with wonder, 'I need to find a way to understand you'. he turned back around as he heard Gale groaned in her sleep. "rest easy Gale." then went back to the control room.

Gale woke a short hour later, and walked into the control room with a blanket around her. "dad are you in here?"

The Doctor leaned out from under the Tardis, "over here. How do you feel?"

Gale dropped the blanket on the captain's chair, "a lot better, especially my arms. Could you help me get the gauze off my arms?"

"sure, back to med-bay." the Doctor slowly removed the gauze while Gale sat patiently on the bed.

Gale looked left and right, "where is Aura? I haven't seen her for a while."

"about her Gale…are you able to understand Aura?"

"we have a understanding. Why do you ask? Oh! Sore spot." Gale grimaced as the Doctor's finger lightly rubbed part of her still burn arms.

The Doctor laid a wet towel on the red skin. "a wet towel will work better now. I mean, can you understand what Aura is saying, like when we talk?"

"never thought about it. Is something wrong?"

"I think I know what Aura is. A rare beast that can travel through space without needing a ship. A light beast. I thought light beasts were extinct, and on top of that she looks different then what I knew light beasts to look like."

Gale glared at her dad and stated, "you are not to experiment on her!"

The Doctor kissed Gale in the middle of her forehead, "the thought never crossed my mind. I wanted to asked her about what happened in the woods, and how you got burned when there was no fire."

"oh, yeah, I kind of wonder that myself. But I don't know…Aura?" Gale's eyes widen as she sees Aura walk in on all fours.

Aura let the Doctor pick her up and set her on the bed next to Gale. "guess you came cause you know. How can we understand you?"

Aura elongated her tail, and held it out between the Doctor and Gale.

The Doctor frowned, "this is not like a 'pull my finger gag' is it?"

"not everyone is like you dad," Gale stated as she grabbed the tail. The Doctor shrugged and grabbed hold.

*Instantly they were back in the woods, moving fast, hearing something growl behind them. They suddenly roll on the ground, turn and see Gale in trouble. They jumped in front of Gale and stare down the things. One last look back at Gale, they flared to a white light at the things.*

Gale and the Doctor gasped as the vision ended.

"you really are a light beast, maybe the last of your kind." The Doctor stated, awed at his own words.

Gale pulled her arms close, "you…you burned me?" Aura hung her head at the question.

The Doctor turned Gale's face to look at him, "it could have been worse. She controlled it enough to scare the things off, but she couldn't keep you from getting a little hurt."

"but, we cuddle at night. How do I not get burned then?"

"remember what I told you. Blue flame is a cooler fire, yellow and white are vary hot. She is a blue cat because in that color she doesn't hurt, but will keep you warm. She is still your Aura."

Gale looked at Aura, her head still lowered. "are we still friends?" Aura's head sprung up and stared at Gale with wide eyes.

Gale slowly took Aura in her arms, "I'll take that as a yes." Aura nuzzled Gale in the crook of her neck, purring loudly.

The Doctor helped Gale off the bed as he ordered, "you can sleep together, but I want you back in bed. Your time-lord powers work faster when you are asleep." he tucked them into Gale's bed, and left them to refine their friendship.

"Aura, try a little flare!" Gale suggested.

Aura stood in what she thought was the middle of the room, and flared just enough for Gale and the Doctor to get a good look around.

They had gone back to the ruins when Gale's arms were better, still wanting to figure who the ruins belonged to.

Gale used a camera she had found in the Tardis to get pictures they could examine later. "I only recognize a few images, but only from earth history class. Anything look familiar to you dad?"

The Doctor buzzed his sonic around the room. "very vague ideas. None are gallifrain, which I think is a good thing. I don't even see anything that looks like an alien I have seen before."

"you mean like Egypt, Anubis and Isis?"

"exactly! These could be older then timelords, which is a really long time ago."

"at least over 900 years," Gale giggled out.

The Doctor chuckled in the back of his throat at the joke, "go back a few thousand more years and you will be close to the start of the timelords themselves. Whoever it was, whatever people followed would be smarter then the beasts that attacked. What brought the beasts here, and why?"

Aura gave a brief flash.

Gale stated, "ten more minutes, then she needs a rest."

"I will only be a…" the Doctor turned to the entrance to the temple as a noise flouted in, "Aura dim down."

Aura went back to her normal blue glow and ran to Gale.

"that sounds like chanting. Maybe some primitives are still around," Gale suggested, lifting Aura into her arms and walking over to her dad.

They could hear the chanting getting louder, meaning whoever it was getting closer.

"I suggest we make a dash for the Tardis before they get in the way." the Doctor wrapped one arm around Gale's waist and quickly led them out and away from the ruins.

They could see the Tardis when several things in masks jumped out of the trees and surrounded them.

The Doctor's mind went into overdrive, trying to plan a way for Gale to get away.

Gale suddenly shouts, "AURA!" as Aura jumps out of her arms and surrounds the Doctor and Gale with a shield of light.

The Doctor covers Gale with his body, and forces her to crouch low to the ground. A brief flash of intense light later they slowly opened their eyes and looked around.

All the masks primitives were gone, along with Aura.

Gale jumped to her feet and shouted, "Aura where are you? Aura can you hear me? AURA!"

"Gale she's gone."

"no, she can't be gone. Those people may have taken her. Maybe we can lock onto her signal in the Tardis."

Gale ran to the Tardis controls and started a scan of the area.

The Doctor waked over to Gale's side and pulled her hands away. "you wont find her Gale."

Gale's stared at her dad with tears running down her face, "we can't leave her behind. Help me find her."

The Doctor whipped the tears from Gale's face, and laid his hands on her cheeks, "you wont find her, because she is not the Aura you knew. She is, was, a bit like a tadpole and a frog. The form we saw was the tadpole stage, and through a trial she has grown into an adult. She has likely gone into hiding with the rest of her kind."

"but…I thought we would…I…" Gale fell to her knees, tears streaming down her and her whole body shaking.

The Doctor lifted Gale into his arms and carried her back to her room. 'it is never easy the first time', he thought thinking about Susan. He took off her shoes and both coats, laid her on her side and adjust the sheet over her. "do you want me to stay?"

Gale answered by grasping the Doctor's hand in both her hands.

With his free hand the Doctor brushed Gale's hair out of her face, and gently rubbed her temple to try and help her relax. He knew she would hid away for a while, barely eat anything unless she felt her stomach growl for food or water, and may never be the same starry eyed girl as before. "I am sorry Gale. Very sorry."

"both my hearts hurt."

"I can't do anything about that. It should go away over time. Just know I am here for you, and I love you."

Gale looked at her dad, and saw the same pain in his eyes as she was feeling now. "this is what you call, the curse of the timelords?"

"yeah. One life time, between regenerations, we can live up to two hundred years, and in that time you would see generations come and go in front of your eyes. You have to find your own way to try and coupe with it all."

Slowly a light filled the room, blinding them for a second, and then faded to reveal a human like being glowing in the middle of the room.

The being nodded, "hello again Gale, Doctor."

Gale stared, her jaw hanging open, "Aura, is that you?"

"yes, it is me. I came to show you I am alive, and that I will try and visit you now and then. I was stuck in a way because I had no light beast to teach me what to do, but you showed me love and friendship and helped me find my family. Thank you." the room brightened again, then faded back to normal with Aura gone.

Gale hugged her dad's hand close, "she has her family, and I have mine." she smiled up at the Doctor.

The Doctor wrapped his free arm around Gale hugging her, practically laying on top of her in the process.

They were both soon giggling over the situation.

"you ready to visit another planet?"

"yeah, can I choose?"

"sure, just let me double check before you hit go."


	11. Chapter 11

(_**10**__**th**__** Doctor story)~Gale/Gallifray Dow**_

~~ **Gale Meets Jenny**

Gale flipped a few dials, spun a few switches, and then looked to her dad as she took hold of the hand brake.

The Doctor smiled as he watched Gale pilot the Tardis for the first time. He nodded, a signal for go.

Gale pulled the brake, and immediately was thrown back and hit her hand on the railing, blacking out.

"Gale, can you hear me?"

Gale opened her eyes to see her dad cradling her head in his hands. "has this ever happened to you?"

"a few times. I think the Tardis is having some fun. Can you stand?"

Gale stumbled back to her feet, and took a few slows steps, "yeah, I think I'm good over all. Where are we?"

The Doctor checked the screen, but looked confused. "I checked where you wanted to go, and we are no where near there. Why?"

Suddenly Gale and the Doctor feel a surge go through their minds.

"someone…someone is hurt!" Gale was out the door before the Doctor could say stop. He raced after her, and they saw a ship falling towards the planet way, fast.

The Doctor shut the doors to the Tardis, turned and ran, "lets get there and see if they need help."

Gale kept pace right behind him.

Gale shouted as they ran. "I can feel something, like someone is trying to reach out, but in my head. Only time-lords can do that. Right?"

The Doctor was so focused he didn't even hear Gale.

They reached the crash site, where the craft was still smoking.

The Doctor found the access door, and tried his sonic. He slammed his hand on it when it didn't work, "blast!"

Gale pulled hers out and suggested, "two at once?"

"lets give it a try."

They both buzzed the door, to the point that their ears were screaming back at them, but the door finally came off.

The Doctor climbed inside and searched for any crew.

Gale shouted from outside, "there shouldn't be to many. It is small after all."

The Doctor stopped mid step, 'it is small, like a shuttle'. he went faster, and saw a patch of gold on black metal. He talked as he made his way over, "just hold on. I am coming to get you. Just stay with me."

After pulling off several layers of twisted metal and what not, the Doctor could now see who it was. Jenny. He undid the straps holding her in, and lifted her into his arms.

Jenny groaned and mumbled, "escape…run…find him…"

The Doctor's hearts felt like they would break. "hold on Jenny. I am taking you back home, to the Tardis." he stepped out, where Gale was stunned to see him carrying a girl.

"is she o…wait, I can feel her mind." Gale stared at the girl, not knowing her and the Doctor's pasts.

The Doctor started back to the Tardis, "we can talk about things later. Lets get her back to the Tardis and into med bay."

Gale went ahead of her dad, opened and shut doors, then stood back as he examined the girl. 'he cares a lot for her, like he has with me. Who is she?'

The Doctor gently checked for any broken bones. Found some bruised ribs, a bump on her head, and her leg slightly out of place. He turned to Gale and asked, "help hold her down while I set her leg back."

Gale did as she was told, pressing her hands down on the girl's arms.

The Doctor took a grip on Jenny's hip, made sure it went the right way, and shoved it back in.

Jenny screamed in pain as the bone went back in.

The Doctor quickly injected a sedative to relax her tense body. As Jenny lay asleep, he sighed and leaned against the wall. "I never thought I would see her again."

Gale looked at the girl, still in army style cloths. "who is she? You cared for her like you did me those times."

"that is Jenny, my other daughter."

Gale spun fast and stared at her dad, "you have been with other woman!?"

The Doctor chuckled, "not in the way you think. The Tardis dragged us to a planet, and through a machine that took a tissue sample made her. I am her mother and father in the DNA sense, and your half sister. Take things slow though. She was born to fight, unlike you who was born human and grew into a thinker. Help me help her, please?"

Gale tentatively touched Jenny's hand, and felt the link become stronger in her mind. "course I'll help. Who is older though?"

The Doctor smirked and rolled his eyes. 'girls'.

Jenny woke hours later, to find herself in a blue room on a bed. 'a hospital?' she turned her head as voices drifted over. A tall man and a girl about her height were talking. 'good or bad?'

The girl turned and smiled, "mourning Jenny."

Jenny gasped, "you…you know who I am?"

The tall man chuckled, "course she knows, I told her. I am so glad to see you are alive Jenny."

Jenny pushed herself into a sitting position. "dad! Dad, is that really you?"

"yes, it's me. I thought you were dead, so I left. I am so sorry." the Doctor cupped the side of Jenny's face with his hand, tears welling up in his eyes.

Jenny shook all over with happiness. "I can't believe it. I have been looking for you, everywhere. I wanted to show you I was ok, and see if…" Jenny trialed off as she glanced at the other girl. "who are you?"

"oops, sorry. I'm Gale, your sister. We can talk about ages later."

Jenny's eyes sparkled, "sister. I have a sister. I have my dad back, and a new sister. But…can I stay, with you?"

The Doctor wrapped his arms around Jenny, "you needn't have to asked. You are staying here, with me; us." he opened one arm and motioned for Gale to join in.

Gale joined the family hug, and got a serious mental high from it. "this is the best day ever."

The Doctor finally released them and ordered, "Gale, go make up a room for Jenny to sleep in. army style colors ok, or would you like something else?"

Jenny shrugged, "all I know is war."

Gale rocked on her feet, "I know of those jungle themed sheets, with lizards and stuff."

Jenny smiled at her sister, "sounds really cool."

Gale was off down the hall in a flash.

The Doctor then turned to Jenny, "and I want you to lay back down. You may have survived a crash, but you have a few bruises I want to take a better look at now that you are awake. By the way, sorry if it hurt when I put your leg back."

Jenny laid back down with his help, "well, thanks for fixing it…dad."

The Doctor smiled at the sound of Jenny calling him dad as he worked. An hour later he let Jenny on her feet and they went to find Gale, though they didn't have to look far.

Gale had fallen asleep on Jenny's bed after finding the sheets in the attic, which surprised the Doctor, then set up a bed with a good mattress and made up the bed for Jenny.

The Doctor took Gale in his arms, and allowed Jenny to sit on her new bed. "what do you think? You can change it later, Gale can show you how. Right now I better put back in her own bed. Lay back and relax, your home Jenny." he walked out, leaving Jenny to take everything in.

Jenny laid back on her bed, and looked around almost feeling this was a dream. 'I never thought I would find him again. So many stars, so many planets, and I managed to crash on the one he lands on. This is a dream come true'. she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

Later what Jenny thought to be the same day, she walked into the control room where Gale was watching their dad work the controls. "where are we going?"

Gale smiled seeing Jenny finally up, "mourning, again. Dad hasn't said where he is taking us, but said it would be fun. Though his idea of fun…"

The Doctor turned to look at his daughters and stated, "very few times have my plans fallen apart. How do you feel Jenny?"

Jenny spun her arms around in a big circle, "a little stiff, but ok. Is there a shower in here somewhere, and a place I can get different cloths?"

Gale grabbed Jenny's hand and ran down the hall. "we should do a tour, but I can show you the bathroom and wardrobe now. You will not believe the number of woman's cloths dad has."

The Doctor shouted down the hall, "they are not mine!" but heard them giggling away anyway. 'two girls, twice the trouble. I wouldn't have it any other way'.


	12. Chapter 12

(_**10**__**th**__** Doctor story)~Gale/Gallifray Dow**_

~~ **Jenny learns about Gale's past**

The Doctor found Jenny and Gale talking while sitting in the captain's chair. "hello girls."

Gale flashed her star filled eyes at him, "hey dad."

The Doctor glanced at Jenny's eyes, and saw them glow a little brighter. "what were you two talking about?"

"about changing my room a bit. Gale said the attic has enough variety that I can have just about any look."

The Doctor nodded, "that's right. I will park the Tardis in a quite field, and then we can all go and take a look in the attic. Oh, don't fall in another wardrobe Gale."

Gale glared at her dad as her face turned red.

Gale set another part of a sheet set on the basket, trying to find all of a camo design.

Jenny found a desk with several openings to store this and that, and planned on using it to hold data chips her dad had given her.

The Doctor was trying to find a complete set of furniture, with a dresser bed shelf and nightstand, but was having serious trouble.

"we could always paint it another color," Jenny suggested.

The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair, "it is the style, not color. I may have lost them somewhere."

Gale laughed as she sorted another box of fabric, "you lose a lot of things, even your mind sometimes."

They finally found a large dresser for all the cloths Jenny could wear, two shelves for her books and things, and a long nightstand with a space inside to store long items like bows and arrows; that was the only weapon like item The Doctor would allow in the Tardis.

They set the furniture in the room, then Gale showed how to move things around using the screen to the side of the door.

Jenny moved a few things, then looked inside to see what happened. Her jaw dropped seeing the shelves she had moved on the screen really moved. "the Tardis doesn't mind?"

They all felt a buzz in their minds, but Jenny jerked. "what was that?"

Gale smiled, "the Tardis. All time-lords are telepathic, and they forms bonds with their Tardis through telepathy. I had a crash course in it."

"I will give you a lesson in telepathy later Jenny. Right now why don't you two keep working on your room," The Doctor gave a nod before walking away.

Jenny's sighed, letting her shoulders sag, "I'm no time anything."

"at least you were born one, I grew into one. That was not fun, believe me."

"so, you were born human."

"yep." Gale popped the p. "first thing was my brain, intellect; I ran away from school because I was teased for it. Between running away and finding dad I learned to see or sense time, like I dodged the men from UNIT who were trying to help me though I didn't that know at the time. I grew the second heart before dad left to travel the stars."

"that's all, big brain and two hearts."

"I am still learning, and you forgot, seeing time. Dad is trying to get me to see time when I am not in danger, but I have been running for one reason or another before meeting him. Trouble and danger find us, no matter what we do. Now where do you want your bed."

They spent another hour rearranging Jenny's room before she settled on one set up, then went to find their dad, wherever he was.

"Jenny wait in the control room. I'm going to look around and see if his mind wondered," Gale suggested before jogging the other way.

Jenny walked down two halls before reaching the control room, and saw no sign of Gale or her dad. "great. I don't even know how to talk to the ship, or Tardis. Maybe I should just…OGH."

Jenny nearly fell backwards, but her dad, who she had bumped into grabbed her arms and held her till she had her feet under her again. "sorry about that. Finished with your room for a while?"

"yeah…where is Gale? She went to look for you."

"Seeing time lesson I set up for her. She caught me just as I finished setting it. She told me you want to learn to talk to the Tardis."

"um," Jenny looked at the grating at her feet, not knowing where to go with this topic. "I should be able to, sense I am a time-lord."

"the Tardis is a good start, when Gale is not around. Has Gale told you how she learned to link with more then me and the Tardis?"

"no. why, what happened?"

"a child crisis on earth. She was in the first one, and with her time mind remembered all of it. I remember running to her room because she was screaming in her sleep, the nightmares keeping her from even normal time-lord sleeping hours. When the second one happened, she was still linked somehow, that and her two personalities…her human half and time-lord half, were settling things. She used the link to get rid of the aliens, I didn't like how she did it but it was a situation I couldn't avoid this time. But when the aliens died, she felt their pain. I had her sleeping in a sleeping bag in my bed with me for a long while so I could keep an eye on her memories and dreams. I fear she is more like me then I would want her to be."

"how so?"

"she lost her mother, I lost the time-lords. She has been running away from her passed, I have been running from my dread filled history. She has been used against her will, felt pain beyond her understanding. Her eyes shine like mine now, knowing fearing, and yet ready to stop anyone who tries to hurt the innocent."

"kind of a mini you." Jenny stated with a raised eyebrow, and a smirk.

The Doctor threw his head back and laughed. "that was a very good one Jenny." but then his eyes went dark as he went back in his mind, "I am not sure that is such a good thing."

Jenny looked up at the rotor in the middle of the controls. "she is like you. Regenerates, lives long, fight the good fight. If something happens to you, she can take your place and save time and space, just like you."

The Doctor turned Jenny so she could see his eyes, his dark as space eyes. "I don't want her to feel like she has to be like me. She doesn't understand who and what she is, and it gives her pain. If she wants to, she can help me, but stay herself. The same goes for you Jenny."

Jenny nodded, and then hugged her dad tight.

The Doctor, used to this from having Gale onboard, hugged Jenny back.

Neither Jenny or the Doctor even noticed Gale had wandered back to the control room to ask their dad how he wanted Jenny's lessons to go, and heard everything up to him mentioning how he kept her close to help with her 'nightmares'. she never tried to be like her dad, she didn't know him enough to try. She had compared his tales to her life, and apart from the size and times of the events, their lives were mirror images of each other.

The Doctor had told her numerous times to not try and be like him, just be her wonderful self. She had tried, but she somehow acted or looked like him when it was all over.

The only thing she could see that really made them different was her sleeping habits. She was still part human and that made her tire faster then him, and as he had seen in Donna, her mind worked things out in a manner that pleasantly stunned him.

Gale stepped back until she was several feet down the hall before turning and going back to the machine her dad had set up for her. She sat down with a groan, and just focused enough to work the tech. "the little halfling, still fighting in her own head. Wish dad could figure out how to make me all time-lord so I don't have the issue."

The Tardis buzzed of annoyance in Gale's head.

"hey, dad hardly touches me because I am part human and that chaos hurts him!"

"that is not why Gale."

Gale jerked around at the sound of the Doctor, saw him and Jenny standing there.

Gale's eyes went wide, and threatened to fill with tears. "dad… I just meant…you keep saying humans minds are a muddle. I just thought…"

The Doctor pulled Gale to her feet, held her face in his hands and gently pressed his forehead against Gale's forehead.

Gale gasped as she felt the Doctor's mind touch hers. She could see memories swirling around, it made her dizzy just watching. Suddenly the memories rushed at her, bringing the emotions attached along with them.

Gale screamed awake, but took a moment to figure out she was laying in her dad's arms. "what happened?"

The Doctor cradled Gale's head in his hand, "my memories overwhelming you. Your mind can't sort them fast enough. This is why I have kept my distance, to protect you. Why don't we do a group telepath practice."

Jenny smiled sweetly, "I'm good with that."

They went to the library, being the most quite room in the whole Tardis.

The Doctor would hold a word or image in his mind, and then Gale and Jenny would try and see it and say what they thought it was.

Gale guess the first three words right, but they both had trouble with the images.

Jenny squinted, focused, and said, "a…pinwheel?"

The Doctor sighed and shook head, "a red flower. Here's another word. Gale, let Jenny try before you answer."

Gale leaned back giving Jenny space, though got the words within five seconds.

Jenny relaxed and focused on her dad. She could make the word. One word. Short. Less then ten, eight…has five letters. "the word is…wait, Jenny?"

Gale and The Doctor smile. The Doctor nodded, "correct."

Jenny looked away out of shame, "why did you choose my name?"

"because I wanted to see if you could see the word. What better way then to use your name."

Gale could feel Jenny's emotions rolling around in her head. 'Jenny, try and block us out of your mind'.

Jenny looked confused for a moment, but then put up a steel like block in her mind.

The Doctor furrowed his brow then shot Gale a look. "yeah, who's the teacher here?"

Gale and Jenny fell over with laughter, and the Doctor soon joined in a laughing fit.


End file.
